Suddenly Everything has Changed
by Midori no danna
Summary: How they met. How they hated each other. How they became best friends and so much more. MinatoxKushina
1. Mirror Mirror

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto. **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I must be stupid,_

_Must be crazy,_

_Must be out of my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night._

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall._

_You don't have to tell me, whose the biggest fool of all._

A petite redhead sat there extremely pissed. She did not want to go to Konoha. She walked in a dense forest next to four jounin from the Whirlpool village. Why did they think it was a good idea to take her? All this walking felt like a punishment instead of a reward.

The gates opened slowly. There wasn't a body of water to be seen. The town seemed friendly but it just wasn't what she was used to. Apathetically she walked through the gates. There she spotted a conceited blonde boy with a crowd of people surrounding him. This is too much! That kid has everyone waiting at his beck and call. Just what makes him so special.

"Oh of course, you want to see this new jutsu I've been working on?" Blondie said to the crowd of peers. There he made a shadow clone. One shadow clone. There were murmurs of ooohhhs and ahhhs, also that's a jounin technique. Please, she could do that if both her arms were cut off. Ok no, but you get the point. Staring at the boy, she walked over. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"Hey prissy bitch, watch this!" There were tons of gasps and shakes of heads. That little boy just cursed they thought. The whirlpool jounin came to grab her. Until she screamed, "Multishadow clone jutsu!" There over a hundred little redhead boys appeared and started laughing and pointing at the blonde boy. "Next time, don't be so pretentious and look down on me."

There the redhead stood triumphantly as on command all of her doppelgangers disappeared. She walked away with her head held high and the jounin followed in suit. The blonde stood there baffled. He felt like an idiot with no talent. He was also mad. How did that stupid boy do that. He looked about two years younger than him. He sulked and muttered to himself for the rest of the day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The redhead woke up. She looked at the clock next to her, 6:37 am. "Ughhh!" She groaned. Mind as well get up she thought. She stood in her room and stretched. As she was showering she thought about someone. The blonde boy with the weird hair cut. Or maybe it was a girl. No it had to be a girl. I mean who seriously was that pretty. Now Kushina had to make fun of him for this. I mean he was such a pretty boy, he did deserve it. She stepped out of the shower, brushed her teeth and put on a baggy shirt that had a dinosaur on it. She was out of the guest house by 7:00 sharp.

Even though it was early she felt like ramen. The fact was she always felt like ramen though. She looked for a shop to maybe get some. There stood a stand, Ichiraku Ramen. Whatever it smelled delicious. And what do you Blondie was sitting there picking over his food. She sat down and ordered 4 orders. They all widened there eyes. Blondie was looking her over with a cross between a look over and a glare.

Finally she dug in. It was SO good. She ate her four helpings in a little over a minute. After a while she noticed that he was staring at her. She turned on her chair.

"See something you like?" He reddened.

"No, I don't like boys," he replied defiantly. "Plus… I don't know… uh. He stuttered. He was flustered to the point of peeing your pants. "I'm just trying to understand why your chakra is so high."

"Oh," she smirked. And took off her sweatshirt. There was no denying it. Without that baggy hoodie she had a thin waist with a rather large hips, besides that, if he wasn't mistaken, those were… boobs. If even possible he got redder. So mad he said, I'm sorry."

"You should be. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean my chakra is low. You need to stop being a chauvenistic ass and see that girls are just as good as boys." He continued to stare at her. No one had ever talked to him that way in his life.

"God, you're a pervert!" And finished her meal(well meals) with a loud belch. "See you Blondie."

"No- I- I'm not a PERVERT!"

He walked around the rest of the day peeved. He had to talk to master Jiraya about this. How could a girl beat him? She performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu without error. Not to mention there were well over two hundred. But she was a GIRL! He argued with himself. The only reason girls become ninja is be in the medical field. Otherwise didn't they stay home and bake? He wouldn't know he never had a mother. She was so… I don't know. He had to talk to Jiraya-Sensei. Now.

"Hey there Minato!" Speak of the devil he thought.

He explained everything to him and even reddened a little bit. Little boys of twelve did not want to be beaten by girls, Jiraya sat there and laughed.

"Ok my boy are you blushing because you're mad she beat you or because you think she cute?" How could he think she was cute? At first I thought she was a BOY!

"Jiraya-Sensei it's because girls are supposed to be homemakers not beat me!" He screamed at his master and people turned around and stared at them questioning. Jiraya still laughed.

"You know what, you are absolutely no help, and I'm gonna tell Tsunade-sama for not supporting me." His laughing ceased, he sweat dropped, and his teeth chattered.

"No." Minato went to tell on him. Secretly Jiraya was excited that Tsunade was going to touch him. He was such a good actor, man.

Minato saw that redhead sitting singing to herself throwing rocks at passing people. He walked up at her and stared. She didn't notice him, she was to caught up in her singing. Why isn't she looking at me? He thought. He wasn't just mad at her. He was pissed. His face became maroon and his hand started to shake. Why is she making me so angry? Oh because she better than you his conscience said.

"I HATE YOU!" She sat there taken aback. Very confused and a little hurt. Sickly she was also satisfied. She smirked. Then flipped him off.

"You…You! You can't do that to me!"

"Why not? So what's your name Blondie? Mine's Kushina."

"Because you can't! And don't call me Blondie my name's Minato!" He stayed there panting. While she giggled. Why was everyone laughing at me today! He stood fuming. While she sat there content. He climbed up in the branch next to her.

"So, where are you from?" He had been curious at what sort of jutsu she could use. She turned to him and smiled.

"WhirlPool, it's not as big as here but, it's homey. It rains almost everyday. And when the lakes get over filled and the wind is high, it gets amazing maelstroms. Probably why it's called WhirlPool." She sat there thinking dreamily about her viilage.

"It's getting late, I've got to go get home. Good bye." She thought about his words. He didn't say bye, he said 'good'bye.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day she left Konoha. Thinking of B-Minato. She could always torture him at the up and coming Chuunin Exams.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'd really like your input tell me what you think! This is going to be at least there teens years.**


	2. wanna get to know ya

**All right, so I know Kushina is a little older than both of them are but let's pretend these two swordsmen are the same age as her. As for her Sensei, guess who the anagram is ooh what a tough one. Hehe Come on people. I want some reviews, dattebayo!**

_

* * *

_

I'm loving how your looking in my eyes,

_swinging them hips when you pass._

_If you read between the lines you can see that I want you._

_I wanna get to know ya,_

_I really wanna -- baby._

Two weeks had passed since her visit to Konoha. While time back had been uneventful, she couldn't wait to become a chuunin. Plus, she could torment that blonde kid.

Walking to Konoha would take about two days. Running and leaping she would crash when she got there but be there at nightfall. She was not one to procrastinate.

The team had arrived as she planned. Well, with a lot of complaining from her Sensei Ozuk. He was harsh, but when it came to himself, he did things the easy way. He was young and a master of fire element. Besides that, he was well… attractive, I guess.

Her best friend Zabuza, was a master swordsman, He appeared in the village one day homeless, our Kage took pity on him, and he lived with me. He never talked about his past. Every time, I brought it up he laughed and mumbled to himself. I guess it was a sensitive matter. He was good to spar with. He never held back. But I don't think he'd ever hurt me.

Kisame creeped me out though. He looked like a shark. I will never admit that he scared the hell out of me; it'd make me look weak! Plus fish boy had too much chakra if you ask me. He had a samehada. It's a creepy sword that cuts through chakra. He came from the Mist. That right there explains a lot.

Ozuk let me sleep in the tent with him. Honestly, I think I was the only one he tolerated. And when Kisame asked why I got to and he didn't, he said he didn't want to be rude. He was, of course, a gentleman. The tent was pretty good sized too! It had a weird flame insignia on it.

I put on my night clothes. Which consisted of trolls and foxes. I then got in my sleeping bag. Sensei was on the other side of the tent. I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up I had my arms around Sensei and his shirt was off. I could feel my cheeks turn maroon. Ok, don't panic! Slowly… slowly…there. My arms stealthy came off him. Wow, why did I always act this way around him? Did I like him? No, I don't think so. Hormones were confusing!

I ran to the river outside and got dressed. I walked on the river until I almost hit the outer walls of Konoha. A startling realization hit me. I could get in without anyone noticing. So let me try it. What's the worst that can happen, I get shot for terrorism? Yeah that is bad isn't it.

Again, I took off my clothes so I was just in my training bra and underwear. I swam under the wall and made it through. I looked down to see my white undergarments became see-through. SHIT! There staring at me was a short blonde boy.

We both looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. Finally, I got mad.

"What are you looking at you perverted degenerate?"

"You're one to talk? What are you doing here? Plus, I don't know, why are you half naked?" His voice squeaked at the end of the sentence. Causing him to abash himself while her eyes lit up. This was too good.

"So, guess I'm not the only one with the puberty problem, huh." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

Getting his confidence back he retorted," Are you actually proud of those? I thought you were a cross dresser!"

People walked towards the ruckus. It appeared to be two kids arguing. Free Early morning entertainment anyone?

"What! You're calling me gender confused! You're the one who looks like a transvestite. So how'd your operation go? Did you finally get balls?" Her statement reeked of defiance and sarcasm. Ha Ha, can't beat a pro, ya mofo.

He looked bewildered at this statement. 'What was a transvestite, he thought?'

She did not miss this either. She laughed so hard she fell down. It hurt her stomach profusely. He looked down ashamed.

"Wow!" "That's all I have to say is wow." Still laughing she jumped in the river and went to the other side. Put on her clothes and took a nap.

* * *

"Kisame I know you took it!"

Kushina woke up to loud shouts coming outside of the tent. It took her a moment to realize what everything was.

"Now, Zabuza let's think of this rationally. Why would Kisame take your Chopper? He already has his samehada."

"Because he's jealous of me!"

"Why?"

"…" He went silent. He couldn't talk about what he did in his past. It'd only disband his plans.

"Never mind, I think I found it." He said conquered. Kisame only smiled. Sweet victory.

* * *

"Jiraya-Sensei, I was completely humiliated….Again."

He only laughed. Minato did not know it yet and it was hilarious.

"This isn't funny! Remember when Tsunade-sama almost killed you! WEll that's how it felt. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment."

"Okay kid that is not the same thing. Secondly, you did not almost die. Thirdly was it the time I took her bra and sold it to tourists or the time I yanked down her top at the beach? Fourthly, she dominated you!" His face got red but not from the fact that she made fun of him but the fact that Sensei made it sound like-

"Hey MINATO!" Said a girl with a singsong voice. She approached him with large confidence and kissed him on the cheek. She, he thought, was so annoying. She wore v-necks and vinyl pants. Hello? Anyone heard of jeans? Secondly it looked like she was smoking something considering her eyes always lidded and her lips puckered when she was around me.

"Baby do you want to go out with me?" She said tracing her finger in circles on his chest. All he thought about was revenge against Kushina. The stupid redhead, she looked like a boy. Kushina was just-

"MINATO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied dully. She needs to get a life. What does this scarlet woman want with me?

"OOH, playing coy. I get it. I know you want me." She said seductively. She left him still thinking about Kushina.

"Wow, you're almost as big of a stud as I was at your age, said Jiraya nostalgically.

"MINATO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied dully. Talk about déjà vu.

* * *

They sat on the dock, feet hanging in the water. Kushina looked at his handsome face. His sharp eyes, devilish smile, he was all hers.

"Chops, why don't you like to talk about your past?" She asked curiously. Cocky her head to the side.

"It's none of your business Uzumaki." He said it in monotone with an undercurrent of darkness.

"Now you're mad at me. All I asked was a simple question and you shut me out. I don't get you! Were supposed to be friends, best friends. It seems like I don't even know you."

"You'll learn soon enough," he replied with a smirk. It made her back shiver. What is with him?

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, what's a transvestite? Jiraya-sensei told me to ask you."

She looked at him incredulously. Did he really just ask me that?

'SMACK'

"OWWW!"

He walked back to his sensei angry. If it were something medical, wouldn't she have just said it? She didn't have to hit me.

A large bump started to form on his head. When he saw Jiraya, he was going to kill him.

"Minato, my boy! So did she tell you?"

"No!" I was still mad. Sensei just should have told me what it was. Was it that bad or something? Ugh… I guess I'll just ask him one more time. "Sensei, what is it?"

"Well it's when well… uhh… To sum it up it's a person who was once this and is now that. Ok? Bye"

That made absolutely no sense at all. Whatever. He had other things to worry about.

* * *

They arrived in the testing area. Zabuza in the middle, Kushina to the right, Kisame to the left. Dressed in their usual garm.

Minato and his teammates Fugaku and Mikoto. They were both from the Uchiha Clan and had a thing for each other, which they didn't even attempt to hide. Sometimes though, he just wanted to be on a different team. He always felt left out.

"All right everyone quiet and I'll show you to your seating arrangements." yelled Lady Tsunade. She skipped around in alphabetical order. In addition, guess what, I was by future man Kushina.

"Listen up because this is the only time I'll explain the rules. There are ten questions. First nine will be given out at the same time and the tenth with be given out ten minutes prior to the end of the test. If you are caught cheating, 2 points will be deducted from your score. If you are caught, cheating 3 times in a row, your entire team will be expelled from the entire exam. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." She said with finality that intimidated almost everyone in the room. All except Kushina.

"So, Boobs McGoo, if we get caught cheating three times we're out. That's stupid; you shouldn't be able to cheat at all!" Clearly, she didn't understand how to do the exam yet.

"Excuse me; what did you just call me?"

"I said, BOOBS McGOO! DO YOU NOT SPEAK ENGLISH!" she said condescendingly. At this, everyone gasped. Lady Tsunade was not one to mess with.

"I see, I don't scare you do I? You're either brave or stupid. Take your pick."

"I choose neither. I'm just gonna speak my mind, dattebayo." Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk and broke it in half. Everyone squealed. Minato hid behind his chair. Kushina didn't even flinch. "Ooh scary." She smirked. "I like you though, you're not some pansy."

"Ok kid, your free to go. You pass."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind."

"Sweet!" She skipped out of there like a princess or anarchist. Either way, she still looked like she owned the place.

Minato was shocked. This isn't fair! What if I make a comment about Lady Tsunade's breasts? "Hey! Lady Tsunade your-

"Don't even think about it kid."

He got the test. It made no sense. Calculate the trajectory. Ugh, I hate math. I bet Mikoto and Fugaku just use their sharingans and copy off other people. So unfair. Wait, cheat.

He used his speed to put a seal under Fugaku's desk. Then took look at it and copied all of his answers. Moreover, when he needed it he'd just use his transportation jutsu.

"All right. The final question, and if you don't answer this, you forfeit the test is, will you stay here? However, that's not it. There are a few conditions. First is if you get the question wrong, you will never be a chuunin. 2nd you forfeit, your team forfeits, got it?"

"What is the most important rule of being a shinobi?"

People started clearing out. Until there were only four teams left plus two extra people counting Kushina's team.

"You all pass."

"What, we didn't even answer the question!" someone murmured.

"Yes, I know. Nevertheless, you didn't back down and that's what make a true chuunin. Tries no matter what. Dismissed.

It was the second day. Five teams had made it through. The air was thick with competition. A snake-like man named Orochimaru got everyone's attention.

"Listen everyone. We are about to embark on a great adventure of The Forest of Death." He smiled at all of the kids.

"S'cuse Snakey, why is it called that?" She screamed it out. Everyone snickered.

"Err, imbecile… Child it is because many people die in this forestttt."

"Snakey, that's a good one, man" said Fugaku. And high five her. He laughed. But was poked hard by Mr. Prissy Pants.

"Stop that she's not on our team, he whisper hissed. Plus you like Mikoto."

"What, I'm not into guys!" he whisper hissed back. "Dumb ass."

"Children are quiettt!"

"Now as I was saying before I was 'rudely interrupted. '" He put extra emphasis and gave the redhead a death glare. "You have to reach the tower in 3 days. You have to get there with a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Not every team will make it. One team will get 2 scrolls. Okay begin."

They all got their scrolls. Kushina's team had an earth scroll and a heaven scroll. Minato's team had a heaven scroll. Then they ran into the forest.

Kushina and her team made sure to carefully maneuver into the forest and not be seen. They got to the tower in 3 hours. They would have gotten there sooner but they had to stop and swim in the river.

Minato's team ambushed an Iwagakure team and got an earth scroll. They ran to tower. However, were stopped short by a monster. It was a giant shadow with an indefinite shape that always changed. (All hail Queen Metallia hehe)

"Fugaku what is that!" Mikoto screamed.

"How should I know?" He quickly made a poor quality Chidori because he just learned the technique. The monster vanished. Everyone visually relaxed.

"Whoo HOOO! My man saved me!" The next thing no one saw coming. Mikoto leaned over and kissed Fugaku.

"Eww, get a room."

They got to the tower in 12 hours.

"How did you guys beat us?" Minato screeched angrily at Kushina. She yawned.

"Say it, don't spray it and we are just that good!" She stuck her tongue out at him. His cheeks were tinged pink.

"Whatever," he said 'dominated' as Sensei would put it.

* * *

"Hello kiddies, welcome to Hell!"

"Ughh, tell me something I don't know Santa!"

"I'll ignore that comment little one. Any who, this is where we will be facing off. Exciting isn't it?"

"No."

"Hey Mouthy, you be quiet!"

"Ouch, that hurt," she said in monotone.

"Okay, I'll pair you off to battle. Here is the chart."

He posted the chart on the wall. Apparently, she was fighting someone named Fugaku. And Blondie was facing Zabuza. Ha-ha, he didn't stand a chance.

They arrived at the arena. Zabuza and Minato were first up. Zabuza assumed position. So did Minato. Zabuza ran out of the arena. Kushina stood up.

"Chops, what the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business Uzumaki. I'm never coming home!"

"WHAT!"

Her sensei came and patted her on the shoulder. Murmuring soft nothings to her. What did this even mean? Is he mad at me still? Is he scared? I don't understand. Did I do something? I'm losing my best friend!

Before she knew it, Kisame ran right after Zabuza shouting, "Hey, wait for me! What about the plan! Are we still carrying it out?" In a heartbeat, her sensei slumped down beside her. She looked at him and there lay kunai in the back of his head, neck, and lower back. She held back from not crying, but it was almost impossible. She checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. Her heart literally stopped. Her eyes felt bulging and she tasted metal in her mouth. Breaths came out as rasps.

"I declare Namikaze, Minato the winner. Whoo, I guess."

Nobody said a thing everyone was shocked.

"Uhh… next we have Uzumaki, Kashina vs. Uchiha, Fugaku. Yeah." Santa said trying to brighten the moment. It wasn't working.

She got down on the ring, hands shaking. She decided she was gonna take it out on him. It didn't matter friend or foe. Sensei was going to be avenged.

"Ready, Go!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Six Kushinas appeared and charged at him. Three Clones charged at him and were about to perform the Dynamic Entry. While the other three-shouted Water Element, Water Dragon Blast. Fugaku was beaten without even laying a single attack. The crowd was speechless.

"Uzumaki wins, I guess." In the arena, she carved Ozuk Forever on the seat he died in. He will always be remembered.

* * *

Outside of the arena 'Lucy and Ethel' were bickering about something stupid.

"Why did you almost kill him you idiot!"

"I didn't kill him tranny! I just won!"

"Whatever you're unbelievable you know that?"

"Minato, baby where are you!" Oh No, not Christie!

"Oh God," he said.

"Who the hell is that?"

"A stalker!"

"There you are gorgeous, I was looking for you. Who's this new friend? He's cute, but not as cute as you!" She giggled.

"Do you seriously think she's a boy Christie?"

"Christie is that your name, you sound like a foreign prostitute!" Her face got red and she screeched.

"You are so ugly!"

"That my be but at least I'm not a, how do I put this nicely, a whore!" She iternally did a victory dance, then she realized she was doing it in front of everyone else too.

"I am NOT!"

"Honey, I beg to differ," her voice was calm and collected.

"Minato, you are not to ever speak to her again." She was one the verge of tears.

"I'm not listening to you. EVER. You got that Christie. And Kushina's my friend. I can hang out with her if I want to." They smiled at each other. Loving the moment.

"So I guess we're friends now, no hard feelings?" He loved the way her mouth looked when she smiled. He could get lost in her green eyes.

"Yep, no hard feelings, dattebayo." She was thinking the same thing.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Gimme your input. I worked hard on this one plus I was grounded from the computer so I had to be sneaky! Ally**


	3. lDon'tl rape me

**All right, so we last left her off being alone considering her comrades left her and her Sensei is now, unfortunately deceased. Kushina just can't catch a break so she's journeying off home. One good thing came out of this though. She's a chuunin. No hard feelings right?**

**A/N Come on people give me some reviews I'm lonesome. I kind of even like critisism.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again_

_Hate me  
Do it and do it again  
Waste me  
Rape me, my friend_

The redheaded chuunin started heading through the dense forest. Sulking and trying to put on a brave face. She couldn't. She hasn't shed a tear, she was just numb. No feeling. No emotion. Just empty inside. One more hour and she'd be home, alone. Without her best friend.

She reached the gates and there was ash all over the place. No one was at the gates, which were left ajar. Oh shit, what happened? With caution, she went inside. What she saw made her breath hitch. There stood her town burnt to a crisp and buried in some places. The ash mixed with the water and made a thick paste that coated all of the shrubbery. What happened?

She saw Zabuza and Kisame sitting there looking haughty for reasons she hoped were not the truth. On the rock, they were discussing what they had just accomplished.

"What the hell!" Yelled Kushina. Her heart started to race. They both looked at her. Kushina's palms were sweating, breath becoming shallow, eyes burning. Why did she even ask?

"Shit, we thought you were dead. I mean, none of those kunai knives hit you?" Zabuza looked at her baffled. "Well you made it this far I mind as well tell you. Ok, sit down this is going to take awhile."

"You know Kisame is from the hidden Mist village right? Well so am I. We were even friends despite him being a year older than I am. Bloody Mist is what they all call it. You know their customs I'm assuming; the year I was supposed to graduate, I failed the preliminary exam. So you know what I did! I fucking killed my entire class. That's over one hundred people. I was banished from the village after that. But, hey! Kisame followed me and we lived happily ever after." Zabuza smile a smile I thought would never come from anyone's face, so sinister and without heart.

"Tch… I,"Kushina stopped talking. No words made sense to her. She couldn't speak or think. The redhead could not even function.

Kisame stood up. "Now for us killing everyone, this was by the way not hard. Your parents put up quite the battle. I'll give them that. We just took Mr. Samehada and Mrs. Chopper, hacked everyone up and lit it all on fire." He got close to me; I could sense the bloodlust on him. His face was inches from mine leaning in. "Tell me, he whisper hissed, have you ever smelled the aroma of burning flesh?" Zabuza continued in.

"Heard the screams of women being defiled, like your mother?"

"See the sight of bodies of men and children being drowned and decapitated?"

"Feel the life of someone vanish and know you're the one who caused it?" "I don't think you have. You see you act all tough but on the inside, you could never pull off what we just did could you?" Kisame smiled as he said the words.

"Ok, hold her down and I'll go first", said Zabuza.

Kisame started at me and jumped on me. Squirmed but he tied me onto the rock. My arms and legs were in an X. I felt like Saint Peter being crucified.

"Please, don't do this, Zabuza you're my best friend." She pleaded but knew it was a vain attempt.

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you!"

Zabuza took off his pants, took a kunai, and ripped off my shirt. My bra stood there still on until he took the knife and slashed it in half along with some of my skin. I didn't even scream. I didn't feel it. He roughly pulled on my breasts, not caring just liking the feel of them. He twisted them until they swelled red. His eyes held this look I've never even scene in my life. They were darker and were too intense for even me too understand.

"You like that don't you, whore." He smirked and looked at the mermaid he just caught in his net.

She looked over and saw Kisame pleasuring himself. It made her sick. Her A-cup weren't even all the way formed still pointed and had barely a nipple. She hadn't even had her period yet. That didn't stop her former friend. He took off her panties and pants with his teeth. And without a moment hesitation thrust into her.

"Ahh," she started to cry, the pain was unimaginable. It felt as if she were being torn apart. Blood rushed down everywhere. "UHH, stop it PLEASE!"

He didn't stop. He kept going and going. He on the other hand was developed. I could hear the smacking of skin and the sloshing of my blood. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes and I smelled the smell of sex. 'I'm ruined, I'm a whore, We doesn't he just kill me?'

After awhile he spilled into her. "Shit Uzumaki you make a good, tight fuck."

"I don't want her now, she's all bloody. Looks like we have a virgin, I'm not surprised, who'd fuck an ugly boy like you? Zabuza, you did a number on her. Good job!"

"Let's beat the shit out of her," said Zabuza.

Still tied up and half conscience. They punched her, smacked her and stabbed her. They kept doing it until they were satisfied. She was bashed beyond recognition. They left her for dead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten miles away from the Whirlpool Village, a shinobi saw the smoke. He sent a messenger hawk to the biggest near by allied village. The Hidden Leaf village.

WE NEED BACK UP!

-gather up your ninja,

Whirlpool has been

destroyed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This was really hard for me to write. It made me feel the past and dirty. Rating will change now. Leave me a comment. :l**

**-xAllyx-**


	4. undiscovered

**We last left Kushina going back home to Whirlpool. THe hawk has been sent and Konoha's top ninja are coming to the rescue.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah, I need you  
Don't walk away_

Lady Tsunade stepped through the gates of the former village. She saw a lone figure on top of a rock. They appeared to be naked. Hopefully her assumptions were not about to come true.

She walked over to the rock and saw it was a young girl. No, why does this always happen? There was blood everywhere, but she had to help her. As she gazed upon the bloody figure, she thought of Dan. Blood, fluids, and tears, the macabre potion of rape.

"Everyone clear away now!" She set up a tent quickly and set a cot inside of it. Then she took out her medical tools. She carefully set the body onto the cot, holding back tears. She looked so fragile. It reminded her of another face, one she couldn't put her finger on. Where was that fire in the girl? Had the perpetrater took more than just her virginity? In most cases, they usually took their everything.

Lady Tsunade checked for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one. The blonde ninja took a swap and collected the cells around her area, then stuck it into a Petri dish for further examination. She started to treat the wounds. Finally being able to see the girls face.

But this face was familiar. She knew this face, talked to it, she even liked it. Oh no, this was the big mouthed girl at the exams. Lady Tsunade couldn't hold back tears anymore and cried. Her cleavage spilled out onto the girl. Suddenly she started to regain conscience.

"Stop being a pussy, Boobs," her voice came out raspy but she could have swore she saw a smile on her face.

"Sorry," she smiled and Kushina rolled her eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why can't I go to the war zone Sarutobi Hokage?" The blonde sat there tapping his foot in the Hokage Office.

"Because Minato, now be a good boy and run along, this is very stressful as it is. I don't need you rambling about your bratty ways." This was the first time the 3rd hokage had ever called him a brat. Usually he'd be ecstatic about him wanting to help.

"Okay," he said.

He left the office and sulked at home. There he got some very strange news.

"Minato, my boy, guess what, I booked you a guest!" The white haired man was not able to contain his excitement. He stood there giddy like a little girl having to go to the bathroom. "Also, she just happens to be your girlfriend!"

"What, why is Christie staying here?" UHHH sensei.

"I'm not talking about Christie; I'm talking about that red-headed flat-chested girl you hang around with."

"Oh," now it was Minato's turn to be excited, this was going to be fun! A new roommate. They could stay up late and watch movies. Spar whenever eat a ton of food. This was the best news he had ever gotten.

"So when is she coming?"

"In a couple of weeks," his face faltered. He'd have to wait that long until they could be roommates.

"Don't look so down, Jiraya-sensei will make it all better. Have you ever been to a strip club?"

"Uhh, just go away, you make so excited and then I have to be soo glum. Why didn't you just tell me in a week in advanced? Now I'm impatient!"

"Can't help you there kid, bye."

"Wait!" But he was already gone. This was so infuriating!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kushina sat up clothed in a hospital bed. She lifted her left hand and saw an I.v there. She wondered what town she was in. There sitting next to her sleeping in a chair was Blondie. He had bags under his eyes like he spent time either crying or not sleeping.

She figured she must have been in Konohagakure.

He then explained to her about their living situation and she made no protest. All she did was nod her head. How could she care when her best friend was out there somewhere lost and confused? Did anyone care? I need Chops more than anything right now and he ran away from me. He must have been under genjutsu to have to do something like this to me. I thought we were brothers.

They arrived at 'home'. The house was simply spotless. If she had a house all by herself, it would not look like this.

Apparently, they were sharing a room. Yeah that's not awkward at all. She sat on the bed that wasn't occupied. Still she hadn't muttered a word all day.

"Are you hungry?"

She didn't reply she just sat there looking at the floor. Why was she like this?

"Need a shower? Because if you do it's over there." He pointed to the door next to the dresser faced north. Kushina got up without reply.

She walked in and turned on the water hot. She wasn't going to take off her clothes either. Kushina stepped into the shower and sat there staring blankly at the blue tiles.

'I'm so lost right now. I hurt. I hate. I need HELP!'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All right, that was enough. Kushina had been in there for two hours. Did it matter he was peeking at a girl? No he thought. He was worried.

He walked in the bathroom. There was no steam in here and the room was freezing.

"Kushina, you ok? Kushina… I'm going into the curtain now!"

He looked in and saw Kushina slumped against the tile. Gazing at nothing. Her lips were blue and her hospital clothes were still on. Her hair was matted over her eyes. He quickly turned off the water and carried her freezing body out. He laid her on his bed because it was closer. Then he stripped off her clothes until she was in her undergarments and put a blanket over her.

"Don't touch me," she muttered quietly five minutes after he undressed her. What was going on? He was heading out of the room to go sleep down stairs. Clearly, she needed space.

"Don't leave me, stay, don't ever go!" This time it was a hoarse yell.

He decided against his morals and hopped into the bed with her. They finally fell asleep holding each other without a bad thought in their minds or dreams. For once in her stay, she felt tranquility.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You did WHAT!" Lady Tsunade's voice rang out in the Hokage's office that night. Looking incredulously at Jiraya and Sarutobi. This was beyond stupid, even for them.

"I-I thought it was a good idea and so did Jiraya." Both were too terrified to look her straight in the eyes. He seemed lonely!

"You sick perverts, you can't play matchmaker at a time where she is so mentally unstable. Are you stupid?" I'm not telling them what happened. I just left it at permenant damage.

"Uhhhh." They replied in unison.

"That was a rhetorical question, besides that it just answered it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short I know but I'm gonna make so good long chapters next to see their relationship unfold. Jiraya doesn't know and neither does Minato about Kushina's bad experience, so yeah. Not my best chapter but it will get better. THAT'S A PROMISE! *bing* that was really gay.**


	5. get naked

**Hey, this chapter is going to be nice and long! Me likes feedback and criticism so do your best! **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_GET, GET NAKED!_

_Come on baby make it hot_

_GET, GET NAKED!_

_Ride the cock til you hit the spot_

It had been a little more than a year since Uzumaki had moved in. I have never had this much fun! We stay up all night 'raising hell' as the neighbors call it. Uzumaki just calls it doing what ever she wants. And frankly, I think I was catching on.

I still haven't figured out why on that first night she was acting so strange. I asked about, but she always told me to mind my own god damned business. I did not want to get on Uzumaki's bad side. No way Jose, she was so unpredictable and moody no one did.

Tonight was going to be fun though. We were going to have a party! We were inviting everyone from the gang. And now that I was 14, I was going to get some woman action, finally. Plus we were going to our house. That sounded better in my head. Anyway the party is at our house.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I remember waking up on that first night and feeling so much better in Namikaze's arms. For once, I felt safe and like nothing could penetrate that safety. He asked me a million times about that night, I wanted to tell him but the words wouldn't come out. I choked.

For months, I had to get weekly check-ups from Ms. Boobs. I think I like her now. I mean after all we've been through who could blame me for not letting her in. She gave me counseling and made me feel special. The only thing I didn't like was that one check-up down under. The metal device she used to separate me hurt. I didn't know paps felt that bad. She kept telling me to hold still. My body started to cringe. But one moment I recall changed my life forever.

_-I sat there in the hot springs, my area bleeding. A sharp intake of breath formed from my lips. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked with concern._

"_Yeah," why did she care so much?_

"_I have a question… I mean it's not like I care or anything, but I just really wanted to know. You know what, never mind. It was a stupid question and-_

"_Out with it, it can't be that embarrassing." Her large boobs floated to the top a little bit. Compared to mine, my looked non-existent. _

"_Am… Am I pretty?" Kushina looked down ashamed of her foolish question. Tsunade was so beautiful. Her perfect blonde hair. Sparkling brown eyes, wit beyond all belief, who wouldn't look hideous in comparison? _

_Tsunade sat in the hot spring looking to the wooden fence that separated the sexes with disbelief. This kid must have taken more than just physical assault; they must have damaged her more on the inside than she thought. "Of course you are. What made you think that? Listen to me Uzumaki, I wasn't always pretty and I'm still not, you have to understand looks aren't everything. And standing next to me, you are gorgeous."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. She thought she was ugly. "Tsunade, you are not ugly. The complete opposite." The blonde crept toward the red head and put her arm around her shoulder. Looking into her green eyes. "You think so?" Tsunade couldn't help the creeping smile from forming on her soft face._

"_I-_

_But before she could tell her, Kushina was cut short by giggling. Tsunade stood up. Unveiling her voluptuous breasts and striking body , emitting even more giggling._

"_Oh my God." Her face looked stern, she knew who that giggle belonged to._

"_For fucking Kami-sama's sake I will murder you, JIRAYA!"_

_The next thing she knew the blonde went over to the fence, took her fist, and slammed it into the fence. At that exact moment, a figure erupted from right in front of the fence. She took her legs and jumped on Santa's calves, as she did that she heard a sickening crack. Then Tsunade broke both of his arms. Santa, at this point, was crying apologizing some bullshit absolutely no one would believe. The blonde pounced on him still nude._

"_You like what you see you fucking ass hole? Be thankful I don't kill you!" Tsunade's face was so close to Santa's they looked close to kissing. And at this angle, it looked like they were trying to accomplish much more. With that, she walked off._

"_Come on missy, we are leaving." And we both walked off, heads held high.-_

Yeah, thinking back to that, Tits McGigantous, is not that bad. But tonight I am going to party my ass off. Hopefully get some too. I won't go that far but at least get something.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A lot of people were coming, even from different countries that we were friends with. We were just so happy to see each other again. This never really happens.

Of course, we were having the party at our house considering there would be no adult supervision. Everyone agreed it would be the absolute perfect place to have it.

Namikaze and I were setting up the entire house. We had to clean the already clean house, which was so annoying. Minato always complained about me being messy. So what, I had my own personal slave to clean up after me.

It was 6:00pm. The party's just begun. Everyone walked in at the same time. The house looked immaculate. The brown floor matched the carpet and the house had wonderful taste. Kushina thought it look gay, she said they looked like her mom's old friends took control and played queer eye for the straight house.

Tsume, Karura, Mikoto, and Yoshino, were all standing around talking about how stupid it was their boyfriends liked sports so much. Kushina walked over there but found it boring. She, for one, loved sports. Watching them, playing them, what the hell was wrong with chicks? She decided to go talk to the guys.

Hizashi, Inoichi, Fugaku, Shibi, Choza, and Shikaku were talking about how pointless make-up was, go figure. Maybe another group. Over sitting on the couch was Namikaze, Asuma, Akimichi, Yashamaru, Kurenai, Hiashi, and Mangestsu.

What the hell was Mangestsu doing here? I have to talk to him right now. Did he know about the whirlpool plan? What if he was in on it? Oh my God, what if-

"Hey who wants to play spin the bottle?" She looked over and there was a wasted Mikoto.

Everyone started to get in a circle right by the couch. Everyone had been waiting for this. Mikoto took the bottle and spun it. Luckily it hit Fugaku, they started making out in the corner. Her outfit was pretty. It was a black halter top with the Uchiha emblome on the bust. She wore a red tight skirt that made her already killer legs look like Jeffery Dahmer. Wait, bad analogy. Her legs just looked good.

"Wow! Don't just stop play the game." I said sarcastically. I took the bottle and spun it. It hit Choza Akimichi. His plump face reddened.

"You know what, why don't we play truth or dare instead," said Choza nervously. Everyone in the room's aura got either excited or nervous. Still, everyone agreed. Kushina being unpredictable went up and kissed Choza. Everyone made catcalls and Namikaze got a little green-eyed.

"Well, I already span it." My outfit however consisted of a dinosaur beater and shorts down to her knees.

"My turn, Miss Kiss, Minato, truth of dare?" Choza loved when he got to speak in front of everyone. It made him feel important for once.

"Truth. Kushina don't even say I'm a-

"Pussy?" She snickered.

"Fine, dare." He started to regret it once Choza's face started to turn into an evil smile.

"I dare you to… make out with Kushina and go up her shirt."

"What! I'm not doing that, we live together. It'd be weird. That likes kissing one of the guys." He mentally hit himself for saying that.

"You think I'm one of the guys? Tell me, do your guy friends do this?" The next moment she kissed him flat on the lips. It was hot, sweet and it made his stomach and lower abdomen tickle.

He slipped an arm around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She pushed her tongue through his lips and met it with his. Her whole mind was going numb and so was his. Namikaze stuck his hand down her shirt and her knees started to give out. They fell on the couch. He was massaging her breasts and it felt divine. Everyone in the circle had their eyes on the two. Her hands grabbing his hair. Both started to thrust each other closer.

"Okay, umm… I think you're good." They both stopped… reluctantly. But neither of them would ever speak of this again. He looked at her. Uzumaki's lips were red and swollen, her eyes sparked full of lust and something else he couldn't put his finger one. She was so HOT!

Mental images swept through his mind. Naughty images that is.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, everyone was doing something considered naughty. Either you were , making out, or doing something even worst in Fugaku and Mikoto's case. Same thing with Karura and that one mean-looking redheaded guy. Never mind make that three. Tsume and some other Inuzuka guy just went in the closet and were making some very odd animal sounding noises. Don't want to know!

Both Hyuga brothers were crying into each other's arms and saying how much they loved each other. Course they were both drunk as fuck though. It was hilarious!

Kushina emerged from egging someone's house. "Mangetsu, can I talk to you?" She bit her lip nervous.

They walked into Minato and Kushina's room, only to find the floor being occupied by some naked Uchihas. They decided to talk in the bathroom, trying to ignore the screams.

"Did you plan Whirlpool?" She just came out and said it just like that. He looked a bit baffled.

"No. I didn't but I did hear about what happened with you, Zabuza and Kisame." Kushina bolted out of the room not wanting to talk about it. Close to tears. Minato more confused than ever.

Mangetsu called,"Wait Kushina!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**An hour and a half earlier. Mikoto's point of view.**

Man am I shit faced. I just want to fuck some on right now. It's about time I lose my God damned virginity. It has been 14 years already.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" I watched as everyone made a circle. Ready, set, spin. Hell yeah, it landed on my on again off again hottie boyfriend. Wow the light made his eyes shimmer. I loved everyone in this room. I loved how the room was fast, but slow at the same time. I loved how I could fall and it made my body tingle. I just loved.

My lips crashed upon Fugaku's in a starved frenzy. He was such a good kisser. His lips were hot against mine. Making me lead him into Kushina and Minato's room. I was going to fuck him nice and long. Hope they didn't mind.

I pulled down my pants and laid down on the floor. His finger entered me and I could feel the pressure increase as he added more. He took his other hand and rubbed circles around my spot while moving his fingers in and out of me. My legs started to twitch. The feeling was unbearable. I wanted to stop, but if he'd stop, I'd want him to resume. I started to gasp. My legs were having a tourettes dance. How the fuck was I suppose to make them stop moving? It tickled, but it was a good tickle.

Fugaku sat on my legs. Making them unable to move while he continued his work. My head was about to explode. Oh God. I'm starting to get light-headed. But then the ass hole stopped.

"Do you want to… you know?

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do I wanna what?" He needs to keep making me happy God Damn it!

"Do you want to have sex? Because I'm ready and I wanted to know if you were too?" He looked nervous. But I couldn't stop staring at his boner. It was taunting me. Play with me. Play with me! I need to shut it up.

"Duhh!"

He unbuttoned his pants and unraveled it. And 'it' was a giant. I took off my clothes with grace. Making sure he could capture the moment with his head and-

BLACK OUT! REMEMBER SHE'S DRUNK! A/N I hate it when I black out.

Mikoto started spitting. Oh no, it's coming back up. She threw up in the toilet. Fugaku had a bed sheet around himself rubbing his back while he did this. She looked at herself and discovered she was naked.

BLACK OUT!

Mikoto woke up next to Kushina, she still didn't have clothes on but the red head did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Last night Minato's point of view. **

What is up with this feeling. Could it just be hormones or was I starting to actually like her? Nah… it's just hormones. Time for bed.

He walked to bed and saw a passed out Fugaku and Mikoto naked on Kushina's bed. Kushina walked in as well.

"You going to bed too?" The red head just nodded thinking it was a good thing both Uchiha's were spending the night for their parents' sake.

Kushina had been changing in broad ever since she first moved in here. They both respected each other and never looked. Tonight was no exception.

He climbed in to bed Naked Fugaku kind of grossed him out but he was too tired to care.

Mikoto woke up nice and shiny. She decided she was going to cuddle with Kushina. They were spooning. Mikoto was just happy to be in human warmth.

"Oh, Chace Crawford. You like it rough don't you?" Kushina said this sleepily. Mikoto couldn't help but laugh as she woke up her best friend.

"You know you just ruined a very good dream."

"What was it about?"

"Uhhh… being captain of the ANBU squad." This made her flustered. Mikoto only laughed until they were both laughing hysterically. This woke up the boys.

"I'll make breakfast." She still hadn't put on any clothes and just walked over to the kitchen naked. This wasn't new to anyone at all. She never wore any clothes.

Breakfast was pomegranates, cranberries, toast, eggs and grapefruit. The girls liked their fruit.

"Miki, drink this." Kushina handed her a cup of tea.

"What is it?"

"It's so you don't' sprout baby Uchihas, drink up." She gulped it down faster than a nanosecond.

Minato walked around the tiled black and white floors reaching the granite counter where Kushina was eating. "Some party, Uzumaki."

"Yeah, things are going to be different." They all nodded not knowing exactly what or whom she was talking about. But all were related in some way, the party.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you so much for everyone's reviews. I so appreciate them. **

**Reason why Mikoto didn't have a hangover.**

**Answer: Only old people get hangovers.**

**Yell at me for my writing please.**

**I would really like feedback.**

**Now I'm gonna start pouting.**

**I have like no reviews. **

**But for those of you who have. Thanks so MUCH!**

**-Ally-**


	6. Getting into you

Been awhile. Disclaimer: No ownage. Word to the wise. Minato still doesn't think of Kushina as really female so that's why he's so comfortable around her. Kushina would much rather be treated as a guy and be his friend than have Minato act awkward around her. Also, in Japan it is acceptable for men and women to bathe together without it being sexual. Ever heard of bath houses!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because I've got to be  
You're essential to survive_

"Wow, that was the most boring movie I have ever seen in my entire life." Kushina Uzumaki sat on the couch after watching a romantic video.

"Hey, Minato, you wanna watch something romantic?"

"That depends, what do you think is romantic?" He started to readjust on their couch. It had been a couple of days since their party.

"Porn!" She was smiling. He looked over at her.

"What kind of porn, you have bad taste. Besides how is porn romantic?" He looked at her; he knew her response was going to be interesting.

"Because it just is, okay. And wait a minute what do you mean I have bad taste in porn? Do you look at the computer?" She was crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"You like to watch guy on guy porn, that's not my forte. I don't like watching men getting rammed in the prostate." He put his arms behind his head," Besides, I like watching the foreplay better than the real thing."

"Ditto," she said taking a bite of ice cream.

"When did you get that?"

"When you were rambling on about butt-fucking." She was devouring the ice cream. Minato leaned across the couch and took the spoon out of her mouth. "Hey!"

"You'll hog it all I want some." With that, he took the entire bucket from her. Kushina was mumbling things under her breath like 'meanie' and 'lily-lover'. "What's a lily?"

"It's a lesbian." Fine we'll watch yours first and then we'll watch mine. Better idea. We'll settle on something heterosexual." Minato suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe we're arguing about which porn to watch. Only we would do this." He stood up and left to put the ice cream back in the freezer. "Ok, I'll go get it from our room."

While Minato was going, she sat there thinking. I can't believe we kissed and we never talked about it. That was no petty peck either. We were full-blown making out. Oh well it's no big deal or anything, it's not like I like him or something. Right?

"Found one!" He went to the TV and put it in. He pushed play.

_The scene was their own room. Mikoto looked at the camera." This is a night to remember, even if I don't." She burst out laughing._

"Shit," said Kushina. "Let's watch it anyway. This is so funny. I'll never look at her the same way again!" They both started laughing at how funny it would be to see them. Sure, this is a violation of privacy but other than that, they would so own them later.

Mikoto walked out of the room for about five minute in which we fast-forwarded it. Then:

_They walked into the room blindly kissing heatedly. Mikoto pulled own her bottoms and lay down on the floor. Fugaku approached her and fingered her. He took his other hand and rubbed circles around her spot while the other hand was still going in back and forth. _

_Her legs started to twitch and face started to flush. Then she started gasping for more air. Fugaku sat on her twitching legs, then he stopped all together. _

"_Do you want to… you know?" This was a first, he was nervous._

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Do I wanna what?"_

"_Do you want to have sex? Because I'm ready and I wanted to know if you were too?" _

"_Duhh!"_

_He unbuttoned his pants and unraveled his. Making a show Mikoto took off her clothes with grace. She started slowly to creep towards him, he looked frightened, yet his eyes were filled with wanton, wanting. Fugaku positioned himself as Mikoto slowly laid on the floor. You could tell she was a ninja, her eyes held no fear for the foreign expedition. _

_He based the tip at her outer. Slowly he entered. Mikoto couldn't feel any pain, probably because she drank six shots of sake before she got here. _

"_Hurry up and start moving!"_

"_I'm sorry; I thought it was supposed to hurt! I was trying to be gentle and considerate." He looked on the verge of tears._

"_That's so… sweet. But I can handle pain, so you can keep going now, here I know, your on bottom BITCH."_

_She flipped them over and squealed she forgot he was still inside. Guessing what to do she made motions upward. She read that in a magazine it's not enough to just go straight you also have to go forward to pleasure yourself._

_She made motions forward while going up and down. It was sending them both on a euphoric frenzy. They both started to scream and moan. _

_Mangetsu and Kushina walked. And headed toward the bathroom. Outside you could hear there conversation. _

"_Did you plan whirlpool?"_

"_No. I didn't but I did hear about what happened with you, Zabuza and Kisame." Kushina bolted out of the room not wanting to talk about it. Close to tears. Minato more confused than ever._

_Mangetsu called,"Wait Kushina!"_

"_Uhh! Kami-sama!" They both released and got off of each other. They laid there panting._

"_Kisu shite." And they both kissed. The crawled into Kushina's bed and slept._

"Oh my fucking God."

"Oh my gosh." Rubbing the back of his neck he asked, "Kushina, what did happen at Whirlpool?"

She looked down . It was about time she told him. "Well you know my old friends Zabuza and Kisame? Well after Sensei died… I had to travel home by myself." She let out a breath and looked then continued. "When I got there, the entire village was destroyed… all of the lakes, rivers. Everything was in this ashen crust. I looked over and I saw them. I kept begging in my head that it wasn't true, that my best friend killed my village. But it was all in vain and I knew it."

She took another breath. "Zabuza told me he was from the Hidden Mist village, I never knew and neither did anyone else. They told me all they did. Including rape my mother." She gulped but didn't cry. "Then they did it to me." She sat there, staring at the floor.

"Oh… uhh. Is there anything I can do?

"No, I'm just going to go to bed." Years later, she wouldn't know that her son was the one who helped kill her pain bringer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I want you to meet my students."

"Why you always complain about them." Still eating cereal with her mouth.

"Because I want you to be Rin's onee-chan. She's an orphan and she wants a big sister and-" he looked at the ground moving his foot, "I said you could." He looked at her sheepishly.

"You pain in the ass! Fine I'll do it though." She finished her cereal and walked in her room to shower. Minato stood without his shirt. "No, I'm showering first."

"No you aren't, I got here first. Fine if you want it so bad, you can shower with me."

"Whatever, it's not like a haven't seen you naked before."

Color rushed to his face, "Wait you look!"

"No, I'm kidding," she replied with a laugh.

They both got in, the water was already running. Kushina began to shampoo her hair.

"Move."

"No."

PUSH "Hey." They were both laughing as Minato landed on top of her. "How are we going to get things done when we keep messing around?"

"Don't know but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little late."

They go dressed. Kushina, always trying to make a fashion statement, decided to wear mid-thigh black shorts with a green shirt that was baggy. Minato on the other hand wore his jonin outfit.

They arrived at training ground 12. Kakashi and Obito were arguing about a trivial matter.

"Hey guys, there is someone I want you to meet." He pointed at Kushina and she rolled her eyes. "This is Kushina Uzumaki. Rin's new onee-chan."

Kushina approached Kakashi, "Wow that is an elegant hairstyle you have their Rin." Obito cackled and rolled on the floor laughing. Kakashi blushed and she assumed grimace because he had a mask on. "Why don't you take that mask off so we can see your pretty face?"

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Kakashi panted and glared at her. Kushina was confused at this.

"How can I be your onee-chan if you're not a girl, Rin. You know I used to want to be a boy," she replied nostalgically," but then I realized how great being a girl was. So how 'bout we go shopping for…stuff!"

Obito was now gasping for breath."Uzumaki-san… that's Kakashi… Rin is over there." He burst into another round of laughter, even Minato and Rin were laughing.

"Oh sorry kid," she replied nonchalant and pushed him. "You must be Rin, sorry I didn't see you, my mistake."

Rin looked up at her and beamed, "You're really pretty, can I be pretty like you someday?"

She looked at the little seven-year-old girl, "You know, you are already pretty." Rin hugged Kushina and kissed her.

"Uzumaki-san, I think you're a jillions times prettier than my mom… and Kakashi." He replied matter-of-factly and giggled.

"Well, thanks. You're prettier than Kakashi too." Kakashi was not happy with this. He stood there with his arms across his chest glaring at Kushina.

Minato stepped in. "Okay Kushina, enough harassing my students, we need to TRAIN." Rin and Obito groaned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin sat there eating her ice-cream cone. Kushina just texted Tsume and Mikoto.

"C-can I have your cell phone number?" She looked at Kushina with puppy dog eyes. What could it hurt?

"Yeah it's-"

"Thanks onee-chan." Rin sat there kicking her feet, she just had one more question. "Are you and Sensei dating?"

"Tch, hell no, we just live together. Does it look like were together?"

"Kinda but, he's… frustrated. And since you two aren't together, I think I should hire a… hooker for him?" She looked at Kushina innocently.

"Let me get this straight, you think he's sexually frustrated and to make it better, you want to give him a hooker?" Rin nodded. "Wow, we've been hanging out two hours and I'm already rubbing off on you. Brava Kushina, Brava."

"If I was in Sensei's place I'd be more than sexually frustrated, you're pretty funny and you guys share the same room. I can't believe he hasn't cuffed you and let you have it. That Sensei has some will power."

Kushina burst out laughing. "Kid, I am so your onee-chan." Rin beamed and looked at her older sister with affection.

Outside the ice cream parlor, Obito had a rose. He walked up to Kushina and blew her a kiss. "Uzumaki-san my love, will you accept this rose as a token of my love and appreciation of you? PLEASE!"

"Thanks, Obito." 'This kid is something else.' She was too wrapped up in Obito's serenade of love to notice Kakashi glaring at her.

This kid is going to hate me for this. "Kakashi, you look handsome on this fine autumn evening." No one expected this and she kissed the seven year old on the cheek. He tried to wipe it off, but he knew it was still there. It'd always be there. A girl just gave him cooties and now he was going to die.

"I HATE YOU KUSHINA-SAN!" And he ran away out of sight. Rin laughed and so did Uzumaki. However, Obito was not amused.

"Uzumaki-san it's over!" And then he ran away. Rin and Kushina looked at each other and laughed again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So how was your day with Rin?" He was getting ready for bed.

"Surprisingly, it was the most fun I've had in a long time. Besides egging the Hokage Tower, that was fun."

"I knew that was you!" They laughed.(JEEZ everyone's laughing a lot this chapter)

Minato turned off the lights, "Night Uzumaki."

"Good night Blondie."

Minato laid there thinking she said 'good' night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow was that a long time since I've updated. If I get 10 more reviews, I'll post the 'shower scene' in a link on my profile.


	7. One Thing

I don't own Naruto. Although I wish I did because if I did I'd be a voice character. My voice is so fucking unique!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

House checks were important in every situation. Normally we wouldn't do this but it came to our attention that this environment is… unhealthy.

A big-breasted blonde woman sat at the Hokage desk waiting for 10:00 to finally approach. Outside was cheerful and sunny. Did it matter? It wasn't like she could enjoy it with all 'her' paperwork. Only a couple more minutes until she would have to check Minato's and Bishojo's living situation. And from what she heard from their peers and neighbors, she was not going to like.

10:00 finally approached. She inwardly jumped in anticipation. Unfortunately, the Hokage and Jiraiya were coming along also. Way to not provoke the kids from doing anything naughty! Walking out of the door she saw them sitting against the wall with ill-hid smiles on their faces.

"Is it 10:00 already!" The Sannin then coughed. "I mean let's go… uh… parent! Yeah." He rose from his spot and jumped followed by Sarutobi who might have even jumped just as high. And he was a foot shorter. You could see the 'Hokage' roll her eyes dramatically signaling to follow her.

Walking there, the princess thought she was about to take a kunai to her temple. Those two would not shut up. "So.. Is it true that they sleep in the same room Sensei?" It was so giddy and girlish it sounded like it came from a 12-year-old girl.

"Maybe… I hope so!" They got to the good sized apartment. Finally they were at the door of the apartment. They already had a key so Tsunade opened the door. Though she really didn't want the other two to follow her.

They figured the two Jounin must have still been asleep because no one was in the foyer. "Can we go to their room yet? Please!" Jiraiya whispered. Now even Tsunade was getting in on the action. This was like a puzzle. The mystery that was teenagers.

Keeping a level head, much to her heart's desire, she said, "No… first we have to check and see that they are getting proper nutrition." The trio reluctantly walked to the kitchen first.

It was quaint and cute. It looked like a maid cleaned there. The place was spotless! In the refrigerator, it had all of the basic food groups and items of food had labels on them. All the healthy food, vegetables, fruits, etc. had Minato's name on it. However, Kushina's had things like ramen, chocolate, ice-cream, and that was about it besides all the pop that had her poor penmanship on. Other than that everything was clear.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whisper hissed looking at Jiraiya. He had a spoon in his mouth and was eating Kushina's green tea ice-cream. "Put it back!" He shook his head.

"It tastes good though." He said taking another bite.

"Oohh! I want some Jiraiya." The Hokage's greedy eyes looked at the ice-cream with lust. Three of the seven deadly sins were just committed.

They all walked upstairs. Tsunade single-handedly beat them and put the ice cream back to make it look like it had never been touched. They didn't call her thorough for nothing.

Being super stealth like ninjas were, they slowly crept up to the kids' room. This was the moment they were waiting for. They pushed the door open and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Kushina and Minato holding each other on the floor. It looked like Minato had tears streaks on his face. The faces looked exhausted, something two orphans in denial shouldn't look like. They were kind of cute, but no. Back to parenting.

"What the hell is going on here!" They both looked up. Kushina had bags under her eyes while Minato's were blood-shot. They both wore troubled expressions on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months earlier

Kushina sat at the counter eating cereal, while Minato ate oatmeal and drank tea. While sipping her grapefruit juice she swiveled in her chair.

"Do guys find me attractive?" Minato started to choke on his oatmeal. Kushina cocked her head to the side and gave him a very rare serious expression. He was still coughing up oatmeal.

He didn't want to say almost every guy he had met in their age group and some much older had made a comment at her beauty. He never told her this but he either said guys weren't her preference or that… he was kind of dating her. When guys (And girls) heard this they usually backed off.

"When I ever see guys checking me out, I try to talk to me, but then they avoid me like I'm a disease. Are they just looking at me because I'm funny looking?" She started to kick her legs on the high stool. "Humph, I must be ugly and baa-chan is just trying to make me feel better. What a bitch..."

"It really sucks. I've always been self-conscience about my looks but, then I started to act and dress like a guy. People I hung out with didn't care about my looks because they thought of me as a guy. Now that I can't do that anymore… I just keep getting more down about myself."

She stood up and went to take a shower. Staring at the blue tile as she did, she thought about growing her hair out even longer. It was already about past shoulder length. And didn't guys like long hair? Why do I even care! Is it my goal to get guys to notice me? No! It's to be a ninja. Yelling at myself inside my head isn't doing any helping either. She now had a massive migrane.

When she got out of the shower she looked at her self in the foggy mirror as she wiped it down. Her giant green eyes were very slightly uneven due to a childhood accident when she ran into a table. Her nose was a cross between a ski slope and a button. Thinner than a button but not exactly right to call a slope. Her lips were very full and her face still was slightly round. Her breasts were also small, but she had a very developed backside.

Kushina frowned and cursed at herself

As she walked down stairs she completely ignored Minato when he asked where she was going. She was going to get a boyfriend at all cost, like she cared, ok she did care. She felt weak and girly for admitting it though. I don't want to be like one of those tarts who are just eww! Fuck what am I doing!

She kept walking around the village. Not noticing how many people stopped and stared at her. She kept thinking until she ran into someone.

*BAM*

"Watch where the fuck your going asshole. Can't you tell I'm brooding!"

A boy smirked at her. "Boy trouble I'm guessing. You know, being an asshole yourself isn't going to get you one." He look down at her and smirked. She looked at him. Kami-sama arigatou she thought.

"So, who might you be?" She asked playing a game

"Hmm, I just might be Yashamaru Subaku. And you, may I ask." He replied continuing the game.

"Kushina Uzumaki." She tried not to blush. What the hell since when did she blush?

"You know, my friends have told me a lot about you, do you wanna… hang out sometime?"

"Hmm… Let me think… if I'm not busy maybe. But isn't going out with a total stranger a little awkward." She smirked a tad bit.

"Fine, meet you at your house. Make sure Minato-san isn't there. I don't want him to... never mind."

"Ok. Will do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going on a date with who? Oh my God!" Kushina and Mikoto sat in the Uchiha's room. Neither girls were very well dressed. The Uchiha wore a wore bra with short-shorts while the Uzumaki wore a tank top and short-shorts also. The girls always locked the door for fear the mother would come in and listen in.

"Yeah, Yashamaru. Do you think he's… like… attractive kind of?"

"Yes! I think he is so fucking hot!" She was standing up and panting, eyes were ablaze.

"Damn, sometimes I wonder who's mouth is dirtier, girls or guys? I think we got them beat by a long-shot."

"That doesn't matter! What matters is are you going to bang the living crap out of him!" She was gaping at her best friend.

"No! I'm saving myself"

"Please?"

"What?"

"With sugar on top?"

"Kami-sama can I just think for a second! Look, it's not like you can take this back or anything and I'm not even 15 yet. Don't you think I'm kind of young?" Her friend just shook her head.

"Oh Shina you are funny… I had sex when I was 14." She smiled nostagically.

"So, I'm not you. I'm not going to marry Fugaku, I'm not co-dependent, and I'm not an easy sl-" She stopped herself before she went any further. Mikoto just looked at her, the smile pulling a Houdini.

"What? You think… I'm a co-dependent, easy, whore?" She whispered it quietly.

"No, no… I couldn't… It just came out… I don't… damn!" She got up and walked out the house. She didn't even bother grabbing the rest of her clothes or shoes. She could have them and burn them because she felt so useless. She didn't even acknowledge the wolf-whistles she was getting or people shouting out prices. It didn't matter because she didn't have her best friend.

Getting ready for her date was a blur. The make-up wasn't even cooperating. She looked like her nin-dog just died. She didn't even know if her clothes matched or not. And most importantly she didn't even notice Minato wasn't there.

Kushina slammed her bedroom door so hard it almost broke off the hinge.

"Hey, there. Are you ok?" Kushina didn't even look up at him.

"I just.. Do you want to talk instead? We could go to the park and talk."

"Yeah, you talk and I'll listen."

At the park she sat at the bench and began.

"I have a secret that only the Hokage knows. None of my friends or peers know. Can I trust you?" He nodded. "I know your sister has an arranged marriage, it must be hard getting used to the new adjustment of royalty. But… Ok, I'm not making sense, I'll just flat out say it. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, now head of the Uzumaki clan. The clan has a special jutsu having to do with, you guessed it whirlpools. I was supposed to be the next heir to the thrown. And how our government system works is by blood. Generation to generation. I've lived by myself since I was eleven because I couldn't take being mom's little 'dress-up doll.' I took in my best friend and my mom almost disowned me. My dad, the Uzukage, took pity on him. There's a lot of other stuff that I just don't want to get into also. Wow, I've never told anyone that." She panted out of breath.

"My goodness, Kushina-sama, I didn't know." He smiled weakly at her.

"Kushina-sama, haven't heard that one in so, so long. It brings back a ton of memories. None too good."

"Do you wanna go home?"

"I'm sorry but yeah, I've had a really bad day and I'm so glad I can finally get that off my chest." She bit her lip and they stood up and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

They approached her doorstep. She smiled at him. "I'm not really good at this whole romance thing but do you think we can be friends?"

"Not without a hug we can't."

"… fine." She smiled and leaned in to him, The embrace was soft and sweet. Just as they were about to pull away someone barged in.

"Uzumaki what the heck are you doing!" She waved by to Yashamaru and quickly went inside. Minato was positively fuming he looked like a mother hen. "First, I look for you all day, then I went to Mikoto's house and she told me you called her a dependent cheater. Now I find you getting a little to friendly with a Suna guy on our front door. What has the world come to?"

"Why are you so concerned?" She retorted. "When has my life ever been of your concern?" What did he know, what right did he have to call me out on this kind of stuff?

"When? When you walked into my life and called me Blondie! I've always thought of you as my brother, and it's weird seeing you all girly and kissing my friends ok!" You've changed! I want the old one back who didn't like boys. I want the old Kushina who just didn't care!"

"You think of me as your brother. Who the fuck makes out with their brother, huh? And for your information, I can kiss or do whatever I want with anybody I want. Furthermore, I didn't change! What is up with everyone, I am I not allowed to like guys? Would you like me to go back to being sexually confused?"

"No you're not allowed to like guys. It was weird seeing you with Yashamaru it shouldn't have happened because I told everyone I met you were taken!" Minato's eyes widened. He didn't mean to tell her that.

Kushina looked at him and didn't say anything. "I'll sleep in the attic from now on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January

Minato and Kushina hadn't talked since that night. That's when Kushina developed insomnia. Yashamaru went back to Suna and she spent her days alone because no one would talk to her. Mikoto got all the girls to retaliate against her. If she went outside she feared her anger would get the better of her and she would kill everyone.

Minato refused to talk to his friends and declined all of his missions. He kept forgetting to eat and stayed in 'his' room all day.

February

The month of love sucked major balls. Kushina always wanted to get flowers on this day but never admitted to it.

Minato got Jiriaya to start teaching his genins. Minato was getting worse as time progressed, as was Kushina. Whenever he walked by the Yamanaka flower shop he saw the roses, they would look gorgeous with... He put this thought out of his mind before it was too late.

March

"What's wrong my little Bishojo? Don't you love me anymore." Poor Sarutobi was so confused. He couldn't even antagonize her anymore.

"Hn." Hey didn't that phrase only belong to the Uchiha's. She missed them so much.

April

Every single day in the village it rained. Kushina made sure to go outside every chance she got. The rain could always hide when her eyes mysteriously watered. Kushina also went out there because no one else was and she could be with the water. The sky was so brave sacrificing it color so everyone else could have more.

Minato stopped training all together. He just didn't care anymore.

May

Shouting matches occurred for the most trivial things. They both still secretly enjoyed it because that meant they could finally look at each other and converse. Though they would never, ever admit it.

June

Kushina walked outside to get some fresh air. What she didn't know was that she would accidentally run into someone.

"Oh. Sorry." She said hoarsely. She hadn't talked in the longest time. She looked at the victim and saw a blonde. A blonde she knew well.

"Finally apologizing, about time," he replied bitterly. No matter what he would not meet her sad face. He made that face sad and it hurt.

"What the hell is your problem, I didn't do anything to you. Now everyone hates me. Thank you SO much."

"Good." She walked away. "Aren't you going home it's getting late you idiot? ...Not that I care!"

She didn't even look back, "Don't bother waiting, I'm not coming home." Her voice was so lifeless it sounded like it belonged to the shell of a person, but really it was a former shell.

"Are you stupid? What do you mean you're not coming home?"

"Are you the stupid one? Did I stutter? I said I'm. Not. Going. Home." She kept walking until she felt hand on her arm. She finally looked up to see glassy blue eyes, refusing to meet hers.

"Don't go." She looked at him. They had both gotten so thin from forgetting to eat. But being by eachother heated them both up. In a blink of an eye they were transported into 'their' room.

Minato got into his pajamas and Kushina got into hers. Once again it was awkward. "I missed you more than you know."

"Ditto."

They stayed in their spots and finally let go, they let go of everything that had a hand on them. Both went into their prospective beds. Sleep was now possible.

"What the hell is going on here!" They both looked up. Kushina had bags under her eyes while Minato's were blood-shot. They both wore troubled expressions on their faces. How did they get on the floor?

The older men both ran in. "YES! YES! Get it on." The Sannin had a nose bleed and his eyes were livid.

"Bishojo, you naughty little girl. Oh Yeah!"

Seconds later both perverts were on the floor unconscious. Tsunade had an exasperated expression on her face but when she looked at their's she let all her anger go.

"What happened?" She tapped her foot imapatitently.

"We both messed up."

"That's all I needed to know. Bye you two. But I'm not finished yet."

Lady Tsunade picked up the two… erm…men and dragged them two the Hokage Tower. She didn't question them further because the answer was already written on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One-chan!" Rin ran to her older sister with tears of joy. She missed her big sister so much.

"Rin, what have you been up to lately?" She smiled at the 8-year-old girl.

"I'm going to marry Kakashi! And you are going to be the maid-of-honor!"

"isn't that weird to be thinking of these things when your still young."

"No, you old maid?"

"Ok? But I missed you soo much. Your black-haired friend is a meanie! She called you lots and lots of bad word while you were gone. I called her some better bad words back though. You can thank me later." The little girl smiled smugly and rolled her eyes.

"In due time, all will be forgiven, I hope."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God DAMN Someone needs to give me some god damn criticism. How I'm I suppose to write better if nobody leaves JACK SHIT!


	8. I turn to you

I am VERY disappointed in all of you for not reviewing my last chapter. I thought it was my best one and NOBODY said anything about it. I'm updating because, yeah. Because the next chapter keeps itching me to be written.

* * *

_For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you_

_Kushina sat on top of the Uchiha mansion arguing with herself whether to make_ amends. She stretched out her legs and yawned. Her body was wet from the morning dew. 'Why did I think it was a good idea to sleep here again?'

A slam was heard from below her. Kushina looked down, her head slightly hanging of the vine covered roof. Fugaku was standing outside, seeming to be looking straight at her. He took a few steps closer.

"You know, you never have been good at concealing your chakra." He stood below her gazing at her, her eyes bulged out slightly. He hopped on the roof silently to join her.

"I know you're sorry but, she is pissed. I wouldn't recommend going in a five meter radius of her." He was looking towards the rising sun stretched out just like the girl beside him. "I'm sure you've heard the nice little rumors going around about you. I can't defuse all of them and I feel bad about that. I know you didn't mean those things… you've gone on long enough suffering."

She agreed silently. "I missed you." She said putting her hand over her brow and looking at him. He looked back.

"So did I." He rubbed his eyes tiredly; he had the first-born Uchiha marks on his face. "It's not really your fault but you really messed up our relationship. I'm not talking to her either."

"Shit… God I fucked up so badly. Really she doesn't deserve to forgive me if she ever does." There was a long pause for they just sat there thinking. "So has she burned every picture of me, or used it as dart boards?"

He chuckled a little. "They're just copies; she keeps the real ones and doesn't tell anyone." She was a little relieved hearing this.

"So does… Does mom hate me?" They both knew she was taking about Mikoto's mom.

"Mom doesn't know."

"So what did she think happened that I died… or moved away?"

He let out a breath. "She knows some things up, she doesn't ask. I was shocked when she didn't start sniffing around for a reason you weren't there."

They stayed on the roof a couple moments more just watching the sun finish rising. "We should probably both go, tell Mikoto I said hi and happy birthday, even though I'm two days late."

She got off the roof and before walking out of the Uchiha compound, she decided she'd see a special someone.

* * *

Kushina was sure this was his house. Walking up the steps, she made up her mind to knock on the door. A small little girl opened the door. That small little girl just happened to be-

"Rin!" Said little girl dragged Kushina to the back door and into the backyard. The backyard was perfect for training. It had oak and Sakura trees that were past bloom. The entire backyard was lush and green. Kushina spotted Kakashi and Obito arguing about something… as usual. So cute and innocent, they didn't even know the how cruel the world could be, except for maybe Kakashi. Losing a father at such a young age has made him better and made him act older than he really is. No kid needs that.

Obito turned around and spotted Kushina. A giant smile crept on his face. He ran over to her almost tripping as he did. "Kushina-san, I'm so glad you came. Even though I didn't ask you to. It's like you read my mind! I said in my head, it would be good if Kushina-san came and here you are. There is a God."

Kakashi trudged over here. "Obito, don't talk to her."

"Why, it's not like she has a disease. And if she does, I want it to." Obito put his nose in the air.

Kakashi made an exasperated grimace. "She does have cooties, some kind of sick retrovirus that makes you kiss people, you don't want to catch it!"

"Hey, you. How do you even know what a retrovirus is? Kaka-chan." She smirked and he gave her a look that could kill somebody. His face went red and he started to shake in anger.

"I hate you!" Hmm… things all ways seemed to repeat themselves and where did she hear this before? Doing previous actions, she flipped the nine-year-old off. He gasped and everyone else laughed.

After saying, their hellos and catching up they told Kushina why they all gathered in his backyard. "We are trying to show Sensei how much we improved when he was gone." Kushina winced at the last word. I went unnoticed by everyone else though.

"Can you help us train?" Obito continued in.

"Moreover, could you supervise us?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to; we are going to go all day. Besides that I'm rusty myself. One second guys I just need to do one thing first, stay here." She went were it was shady and saw a large space where a dried out dead garden was, it was perhaps the only un-green thing there. She positioned her hands using her chakra only she pulled the water from the ground and rose it up from the ground. "Get over here and grab some stones and dig." She sounded strained.

They hurry and did as they were told. They dug a small trench and laid stones on it. Kushina finally let the enormous mass of water down into the hole. "I'm not finished yet, but I'm close. " She took off her Jounin jacket and pants to reveal her froggy swimsuit and dove in. With her chakra, she fused the stones together so the water made a sort of pool.

"Alright, the stone will start to wear and hopefully make a sort of silt-sand. Then it won't be as hard." She got out of the water. Her body glistening with water, using her chakra again, Kushina dried herself off. Kushina put her clothes back on. They all gaped at her ability. She just did everything with her chakra only. No hand signs. "Hey, yoo hoo. Why ya guys starin' at me like that?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "How can you not use any hand signs?" Everyone else was curious to know also.

She smirked at this. "Well you see, my chakra level is a lot higher than most people's. And if you work on it more, the bigger it gets. I'm awfully lucky to be blest with as much chakra as I have. If you want to know why it is, well that's another story for another time." Her smirk turned into a smile. "Kay, how 'bout we start on chakra control. Rin and Obito, you use the trees, Kaka-chan, I'll watch and help you with water."

Just as Kushina expected, after the first couple of tries Rin made it to the top. With her control, she would make a great med-nin. Obito on the other hand was not getting the concept of letting out chakra. He kept scowling at the tree because it should have been horizontal instead of vertical. Kakashi was doing amazing but with his little ego, she was not going to tell him that.

It was about 11:00 and Rin started to make lunch.

She walked over to Obito; he was still trying so hard. "You know, I can help you if you like?"

"…Thank you Kushina-san." It must have hurt always being second to Kakashi.

"Alright follow my lead. We are going to do some Tai Chi. I know it's girly but it helps a lot." She showed him many different poses and exercising so, he could clear his chi paths. If she could, do that maybe she could get his chakra to come out because both go hand in hand. Then they started meditating for about 10 minutes.

"Obito, focus on my entire head. Now, what do you see?"

He furrowed his brow and answered. "I think I see your aura, which is slightly turquoise with some yellow. And I see a bunch of things swirling around your body."

"I'd expect nothing less of a dojutsu user. Guess what, you are starting to develop your… sharingan."

The two walked into the kitchen, Rin made some sort of tempura fruit. It was in pound cake and it was delicious. I provided the protien drinks and made everyone drink the entire thing. Much to a lot of bitching.

Once their food was digested. They started to train again. And she knew the best way to start practicing with weapons.

"Hey! We are going to practice our aiming. And I'll make it as fun as possible." Kushina made 15 clones of herself. Each kid would get five dummies. She henged all the clones to make them look like someone they despised. No other teamates allowed though.

Kakashi had five clones of that one Gai kid. Rin had a clones of a girl she recognized in her class. Obito had five clones of Gai also. Training this way proved to be most effective. Poor Gai.

"Let's go swimming!" Rin ran upstairs and put on her little bathing suit. It was pink and sparkly. Kakashi, though reluctantly joined in with everyone else.

"So, how was training today?" She sat in the freezing water loving it.

"Fun." Obito and Rin both yelled. She gave Kakashi a look.

"Kaka-chan, how was training?" He looked at her.

"Alright… it was fun." Everyone laughed. Once everyone cooled off He got an idea. "Since you're from whirlpool, I'd imagine you have unique water jutsus right? And Obito and I have Katon jutsus."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Not everyone else was following. "We're going to make a hot tub. I'm going to make this very weak because otherwise this is an A-rank jutsu. Tora, Usako, Shika, Tora, Inu, Hebi, Tora, Tori, Water release: Uzmaki." The water before them didn't do what is was supposed to. She tried to make it weak but it didn't work. The water was spinning so fast and sharp it was pulling people towards it. She quickly dispelled it. "Uhh,,, sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I'll just use my chakra."

They got in while Kushina 'lightly' used her chakra to make it spin around. The water was very warm also. She got the kids floatation devices and told them to hang on. They kept going around and around, every once in awhile bumping into each other. Kushina would occasionally change the water and they would all scream with joy.

All three kids held onto each other's rafts and made a circle. "Obito, aren't you glad you always wear goggles now?" they all laughed, maybe Kakashi wasn't that bad. They all stopped after awhile and sat floated in the pool lazily.

"Rin, why do you have spare clothes here?"

"I'm staying the weekend."

"Why though?"

"Both of my parents are out of town on a mission for a week so I have to stay here. And Obito's mom will be home soon from the police station."

"Oh."

* * *

"I'm home! Sorry I took so late." In her house she came face to face with a very mad 'Hokage.' Her eyes twitched slightly. "Hi?"

"Where have you been Missy? Did you know I had to talk to you guys today? Bishojo where were you?"

"To answer your questions, 1 I have been training, 2 no I didn't know you had to talk to us, and 3 I was training." She smirked.

"You little smart ass. Anyway, since you are already here I'll bring out everyone else." She signaled

"Wait what?"

In came in a lot of kids: Yoshino Nara, Tsume, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Abrame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Mikoto, Ami Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyga, Choza Akimichi, Yuna Inoichi, Biyoku Inuzuka, and Fugaku. None of them looked very happy.

"So why are we all at my house?" Minato stood right next her.

"It's come to my attention that you kids have not had the proper talking to about… things. Since a lot of you are orphaned, I took it upon myself to teach you." She looked dignified and ready to teach.

"Wait, you're not giving us the talk are you?!?" Oh God this is going to be so embarrassing.

"Yes, I'm just teaching you all as a med about things more clearly if you don't understand. I don't want anyone to be embarrassed either. 14 and 15 is a very big part of puberty." Why did she have to say that word? It's so… old-lady-like.

"Can everyone see the chart?" No one said anything. "Good." She pointed to the first page of the chart settled in the front of the room in front of the t.v. "This video is going to teach you about changes and many other things including, STDs, pregnancy, safe sex, abstinace. Ok. And if you can't hear, refer to the chart." She pushed play on the tv. "I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

_The scene was upstairs of the very same house. Mikoto looked at the camera." This is a night to remember, even if I don't." She burst out laughing._

"What is this!" Mikoto screamed. "Turn it off, turn it off!"

_They walked into the room blindly kissing heatedly. Mikoto pulled own her bottoms and lay down on the floor. Fugaku approached her and fingered her. He took his other hand and rubbed circles around her spot while the other hand was still going in back and forth. _

_Her legs started to twitch and face started to flush. Then she started gasping for more air. Fugaku sat on her twitching legs, then he stopped all together. _

"_Do you want to… you know?" This was a first, he was nervous._

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Do I wanna what?"_

"_Do you want to have sex? Because I'm ready and I wanted to know if you were too?" _

"_Duhh!"_

"Kid's I'm back- What the hell! Minato, Bishojo front and center NOW!" They both looked at each other. Oops. "What is that?"

"I believe it is the movie you were showing us, Lady Tsunade." SMACK. "Itai… Why do you always have to hit me? Why can't you hit Uzumaki for once?" SMACK

"Don't give me you're shit. How did you get that?"

"Long story short, we found it in our room. He He…. Uhh."

"Uchiha's, front and center!" They both walked up to the quivering blonde. "What is that?"

"Oh man, my life is over." Mikoto started crying. Everyone was taken aback. Why was she crying? "First, I lose my virginity and I can't even remember it, Second my best friend called me a slut, thirdly everyone saw me get…, and fourthly no one will talk to me because I'm a bitch."

She kept crying. She hit the floor and no one said anything. "Hey, babe… don't cry." She looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, her best friend.

"I'm so sorry." Her sobs were muffled because she was trying to stop but she couldn't.

Lady Tsunade looked at the two. They were so young. "You two, should go upstairs," she said it as soft as she could. Everyone else is going to have hell watching this though.

She led her best friend upstairs. They were now standing in 'that' room. "Can I take a shower?"

Kushina nodded and walked in the bathroom with her. She looked at herself, with a day full of training, she didn't look too bad she thought. Though her hair was kind of frizzy and it was fun to look at. Mikoto instead turned on the bath tub instead of the shower.

"I'll do it." She turned the water hot and put in an organic soap she got, the bubbles took forever to pop.

"I-I think I'm going to be more… conservative now. I mean ugh!" Her eyes were glassy and puffy and her nose kept running so it was swollen red.

"I think you should do what ever you think you should do. It doesn't matter what other people think, it matters what you think." She smiled at her friend.

* * *

Oh and I bet you're thinking gosh more and more chapters. No not till I get some God damn reviews. I have the entire story planned out in my head and let me tell you. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet! I'm going to make you people wait awhile. Not till I'm satisfied. :-


	9. Here we go

It's around 11:00pm central time. Yeah I live in Nebraska and I'm STILL a city girl. Uh sorry about early, I got uh... frustrated. Maybe it was PMS or the fact my coke-head brother took my pills and I can't get a refill for awhile. SORRY ALL!

* * *

_Here we go, one more time_

_Everybody's feeling fine, here we go_

Minato came into the room chewing on the skin on his right pointer finger while looking down. He tapped Kushina on the shoulder, she looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Ya rang?"

"Uhh... Uzumaki- I think you should move back into the attic." He finished the last part of the sentence fast and slurred, still intelligble though.

She was sprawled on her stomach with her head up cocking one eyebrow and giving him an odd smirk-like look. She stood up to face him. "You serious? Uhh... I just moved back in not too long ago, does my presence affect you that much, Mr. Prissy Pants?" She smiled.

"No, Kushina I'm serious." She looked at his face and there was not a hint of joking etched there. "I really do think you should move back up to the attic." He slowly let out a breath and met her emerald eyes once again.

She gave him almost a pout and looked upwards. "What's the sudden change of heart?" Giving him a stern look and meeting his innocent eyes.

"I know this might sound weird but- Look the way we act around each other is inappropriate. I think it would be both in our best interests if we... seperated."

"You make it sound like we're married." She laughed, he reddened. "Why are you so nervous around me now? Did... Did I do something wrong?"

"No, hun you didn't do anythingwrong at all," he said smiling like an idiot.

She just gave him a questioning look. "Hun?"

"No, it's not like that... I meant to say... yeah." Minato rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you finally hitting puberty or something?" Said red-head started cracking up at the look on his face. Just as if on cue Tsume climbed in from the window, her smiling face just made it funnier.

"Finally, your balls dropped is that what you said?" Both girls were now clenching their stomachs.

"How, the heck did you get in here Inuzuka?"

"Skills. Now, little man, ya got to let me talk to fire crotch right now, we got plans so scram." Reluctantly he left the two girls in HIS room. "Alright, we're partying tonight, kay." She said it her usual gruff, lily voice."

"Hmm... not sure I know what you mean. You'll have to explain slowly, hehe."

"Tonight. You, me and all the chicks are going out to get away from those stick up our ass boyfriends." She waved her hand before she could protest. "I know he's not your boyfriend... he's your husband." Kushina just shook her head still listening.

"So, what are you wearing?"

* * *

Apparently none of the boys knew what was going on. None of them knew they were about to get their hearts broken. Who's swell idea was this, Tsunade Senju's. Kushina counting much to her displeasure, was included in the 'Get out while you're still young plan.' Clever name.

Everyone was already ready and was getting lectured by Boobs herself. "Alright, ladies since our talk I've realized that we need to break away from our current love lives, don't speak Bishojo. For your own good you girls need to mingle with other boys, not the ones you are arranged in marriage with, a term which I won't even get started on."

First they were at a local food joint, now that Lady Tsunade was well fed with alcohol, Kushina still hadn't figured how they got into a bar. They were underaged, there was a ton of them, yet no one seemed to care.

Currently Miss Senju was sitting on a bar stool mumbling about some guy name Dan. Everyone else was, well doing something they weren't suppose to be doing. Either it was drinking, smoking God knew what, or going down on someone, they were doing it. Here we go, one more time before everyone really had to buckle down and get a family, every girl was thinking the same thing.

Kushina sat on a leather couch next to a 25-year-old man. The fumes she was inhaling were making her arms tingle. He looked at her. "Aren't you a little young to be here, hime?" He smirked.

"Aren't you a little too old to be hitting on me, hmm?" Try as she might, this man was hypnotizing. Kushina was trying to get out of the trance she was in but just couldn't. "What's your name anyway?"

"Honey, that doesn't matter, just relax and let me ease your tense mind." He started rubbing her back, curse her for trying that weird tasting drink, which she knew was sake. She tried leaving but her body had other plans, it sat there, taking the great feeling he was giving her.

"You know, I really like guys like you. Who help me when I'm not like ok. I trust you, you know."

"Yeah... Say do you wanna go back to my place?"

"No no let's stay here!" She rolled off the couch and laughed. "It doesn't hurt," she said in amazement. He picked her up off the floor. "You know, you are soo good to me! You're hot. Wanna make out?" Not knowing what she was doing she let him take control. Before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth. Though everything was blurry she hadn't black out yet, she wasn't that bad so she still knew what everything was. Tonight was the night though, they both new. And everything was going to be fine.

Before she knew it she was being carried into the corner. Fifteen years old and she was about to lose her virginity to a man ten years older than her. He took off her tank top so all she had left on was her fishnet top, which revealed her bindings. He was doing things to her she would never had dreamed felt so good. Kisses and hickeys were being trailed down her neck and chest. She moaned, a lot.

Slowly they slid to the ground. No one could see them for a fake tree was concealing them. Facing her body towards him she got onto his lap so he could leave his mark on her anterior. She gasped as he grabbed something he shouldn't have. He toyed with that something and she screamed. Not a terror filled scream, but a scream in pleasure. "Oh man..." She heard a familiar groan and looked over to see Minato. A girl kneeling at Minato. At the moment she didn't think anything of it.

The man kept giving her what she wanted, a guy that looked pretty familiar started kissing her on the lips while the man kept at what he was doing. When she wasn't paying attention someone latched onto her torso. Kushina looked up to find a VERY angry Minato looking down at her. The girl on her knees was wiping at her mouth running to the bathroom.

"You! What are you doing Kushina?"

"You're asking me what I'm doing, you're the one getting head!" His eyes widened.

"That is not what was going on! She spilled something on my pants and was trying to clean it off-

"With her tongue?"

"No her tongue wasn't involved!"

"Then why were you moaning huh? Why did she just happened to be kneeling and rushed to the bathroom?"

"NO! I groaned because I thought I saw two people having sex and these are my favorite pants. Why was she kneeling, I don't know to clean my pants up. And what if she had to go to the bathroom?"

"You are unbelievable, trying to lie to me."

She bolted out of the bar faster than his transportation Jutsu it seemed. Minato soon filed suit. He tried to grab her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me! After what you have put me through and everything! What the hell gives you the right to touch me? Huh." Her eyes were beginning to get glassy, whether it was from the alcohol or she was about to… cry. Something she never, ever did neither of them knew. For the moment, they just looked at each other.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, it's you were… God Kushina! How do you think this makes me feel? Have you ever thought about anyone besides yourself?" Her eyes widened and she slapped him. This wasn't any petty slap either. It could take the head off a newborn. "Bitch."

"Oh. That's great you think I'm selfish! You're the one who- who." She still had to fight back her eyes watering for some unknown reason. She sniffled and looked at him with purest loathing. She never gave this newfound glare to anyone, and it was scary.

"Are you going to run away from your problems as always? Whenever anything goes wrong, you always rely on others. Like Lady Tsunade when Zabuza had his way with you. You never do things for yourself. It's not possible. And how dare you call other people co-dependent!" His face was turning red, his teeth were bared out.

"FUCK YOU! You have absolutely have no right to bring up anything about my life, you don't even know me! And how dare _you_ bring up me getting… raped. You weren't there. You don't know what it's like losing your best friend and have them do something horrible to you!" She was panting now, she had never been so angry in her entire life.

"I don't know what it's like losing my best friend and having them do something horrible to me. Bull crap, Kushina! I lost you and you just did something awful to me!"

"IT wasn't MY fault it was YOURS!" She shrieked so loud people actually came outside and watch what all the commotion was about. "I'm leaving ok, I can't take this anymore!" And that's when she finally broke. She doubled over and cried. He waited a couple seconds.

"STOP CRYING! You're a pathetic waste! You can't even handle someone yelling at you! You fail at life! Why don't you just do everyone a favor and just go, I'm glad you're leaving!"

She stood back up wiping her eyes. "I _am_ leaving! Minato look at me," she started sobbing again but was staring at him good and hard. "Before I leave is there anything you want to say to me, anything at all." It was more of whisper than anything but everyone watching heard it.

He looked her. "I-

"You what I can't hear you!"

"NOTHING! I don't have anything to say to you, you skanky whore."

She looked at him incredulously. "Fuck you..." With that she left, not bothering to get her things and not bothering to hear him say a certain three words. Not I love you, but Please don't leave. I'm never coming back, she thought.

* * *

You can hurt me later ok. I just needed some input and I didn't get it ;(

Everyone was smoking pot if you were wondering. Pot is bad and I'm a good girl I never smoke, Uhh the shit in my pipe is cashed. Time to load up more anyone got five dollars? Yes, I'm a good girl.

Ally


	10. Always

The 19-year-old Jounin exhaled as she looked at the ceiling. Something wasn't right and she could feel it down in the pit of her stomach.

Her thoughts soon traveled to when she first traveled to Suna, where she now resided. She hadn't thought about that in a long time. Kushina tried to block that memory out of her mind. She thought she succeeded until this premonition. Someone was in trouble, someone from a different life.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The 19-year-old Jounin sighed as he walked around his village. Rin was deathly sick and getting worse and worse everyday. For some reason his mind wandered 4 years in the past. That was a different life and he wasn't sure he missed it or not.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Breakfast Kushina." She was thrashed out of her reverie when she heard a sweet, gentle voice that belonged to Karura Subaku.

"Coming." She walked down the winding staircase, which she was used to now. The first year or two she fell down it every single time. The kitchen was a regular eastern-style dining area, not like in her previous life, it was a western 50s era. She was surprised when her 'family' had never heard of a spoon.

Kushina sat down on soft pillow next to a blonde baby girl in a highchair. She could barely eat by herself only being months old, yet she was still independent. The Subaku residence didn't have cereal, much to her disappointment. However she did make do with the things, she was given.

"Kushina-sama, I made your favorite!" She turned her head and spotted another blonde with violet eyes. He smiled warmly and she slightly rolled her eyes.

"No, that's your favorite." She looked down at the single plate he set down in front of her. It was white rice, grilled fish, and a rolled omelet.

Karura came in and sat next to Yashamaru. She being pregnant was an understatement, that thing was ready to pop out any day now.

Heavy footfalls were approaching the kitchen; it was the Kaze Kage himself. His usual frown was turned down even more this particular morning. A messenger hawk rested on his shoulder and it then flew to Kushina.

It had a note on it addressed to her. She stood up, quickly got up and started to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" She didn't want to leave her best friend but her first family was more important right now. The red head bit her lip.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll write… it's just that someone really needs me right now." Yashamaru gave her a sad smile and nodded in understanding. With a quick kiss and a farewell, she left the palace. Leaving Yashamaru with his psychotic brother-in-law and his poor sister.

* * *

It didn't take Kushina anytime to get to Konoha, though something in the back of her mind wanted her to slow down and take it easy. She could already see the dense forest and the small river by the outer gates. It was the middle of the afternoon and she had a special way of getting to her desired place in a sixth of the time.

She took a breath and prepared herself to go back to the place where she lived long ago. She was reverting back into her old life.

Two ANBU stood at the gates, both seemingly familiar. "State your purpose and your name," said a woman's voice. Her mask was a kitten. The man standing next to her had that of a dog and was about a foot taller.

Kushina couldn't help but smile. "My name is Midori and my purpose is none of your business, Mikoto."

Though it was strictly against the rules, she took off her mask. Mikoto looked exactly the same, except maybe even more beautiful. Her dark eyes were shining as she looked at her best friend. "So, it's true."

Kushina cocked an eyebrow confused. "So what's true?"

"You literally are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, that's what's true!" Mikoto couldn't believe her eyes but kept smiling. Who would have thought the 'future man' would turn out to be drop, dead, gorgeous.

Kushina burst out laughing. "Me, 'the most beautiful girl in the world' that to me seems hilarious. Enough about me let me IN!"

"Not so fast missy, how do I know you're not an imposter?" With mock thought, she paused.

"Hmm… does everyone know you stole my dinosaur pajamas and used them as spooge rags?"

They both started laughing. "Ugh, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard and we finally thought you grew up."

"Pipe down Inuzuka, I missed you too. Oh my gosh, I came here because Rin's sick, so sorry but I have to go. We should all catch up later." She ran through the gates without permission and to the hospital. They watched as her long, red flapped behind her.

Running through the streets a lot of people stopped and stared at her. Who was this mystery girl? Some ninja recognized her. Other men had to wipe the drool off their chins and get Kleenexes for their nosebleeds. Kushina seemed to miss this though.

She got to the receptionist's desk and signed in. "She's in room 201." She ran up another floor and barged in. She Rin, Obito and, Kakashi all sitting together just talking.

"I demand to know who you are." She already knew who's annoying voice that belonged to, it'd been so long she thought she'd been talking to an adult.

"Zip it Kaka-chan, I have to see my onee-chan." Rin looked over and saw Kushina. Everyone in the room's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Kushina, I'm so glad we kept in touch." Rin had grown up; this made her a little sad at what all she missed.

"Kushina-san… I have t-to go." Kakashi rolled his eyes; the red head did not want to know.

"Rin, I brought you some food." In the door way was the one person she never wanted to see again. In the door way was Minato Namikaze.

Minato's face turned red and he started to rub the back of his head. "Kushina, wasn't expecting you to be here, long time no see." He put out his hand for her to shake. She eyed like it was diseased. Kushina looked over at Rin.

"I think I should get going now," her fake smile was pretty convincing though. She walked out the door pissed off. Steadily trekking down the linoleum floor, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She faced Minato. Icy, cold blue eyes met smoldering green. They both glared at each other. Unresolved feelings bubbled up and the air was thick. "What do you want?"

He grinned. "To tell you I sold all of your furniture and possessions, anything you would like to say to me?"

She grinned and narrowed her eyes. "You've been dead to me for so long, I barely noticed you were talking to me, let alone existed." His grin turned into a glare.

"Good, why would I want whores like you in my life?" His eyes betrayed a different emotion, he was beyond hurt.

"I was asking myself the exact same thing, on top of that," she got close to his face, they were now sharing breath. "I think you must care about me more than you let on, considering you chased me down a hallway to ask me if I missed you." Their foreheads were touching; still they were glaring at each other with the purest loathing. "Guess what, I didn't." Minato slapped her.

"Finally my turn, don't talk to me that way!" He said it in a low dangerous whisper he grabbed her arms and locked her there.

She tried to touch her cheek, it stung not just with physical pain but emotional too. She looked at him, he looked at her. She punched him out of the hospital. CRASH. He almost lost his footing and splat on the ground. She ran and jumped out of the hospital after him. "You ass hole!" She gathered up her chakra and added water element to it. Kushina used it as a blade and left him a nice cut along his abdominal area.

Minato kicked her in the face; she spat the blood out onto him. "You…" As he was blabbering, she managed to land a punch down in his man area. He cursed out loudly. He made a couple of hand signs and made fast swirling wind in a line shape. "I'll decapitate you Uzumaki." They both knew it was an empty threat though.

"I dare you!" She was squirming under him, trying to get out of his iron grip while her mouch was a river of blood.

"What in the world are you two DOING?" Of course, it just had to be Lady Tsunade. She pulled them both by the ear to the Hokage's office, leaving the crowd groaning. They were standing side-by-side not bothering to look at each other. "Fix this!"

Sarutobi put down his pipe and smiled warmly at Kushina, who glared back. The Hokage gave Minato a disapproving look. "Now Kushina, I know we had you set up to stay at the Uchiha Mansion, but- he glared at Tsunade. "Someone complained about you not getting along, so therefore, you are now living together again."

"WHAT!" They both said it in unison, did he seriously want to lose two of the greatest shinobi.

* * *

"I'm sleeping in the ATTIC!" She stomped up the stairs like a five year old.

"Fine! Because I don't want your perverted mind watching me and the girls I bring home!"

"You don't bring girls home you prude."

"H-How would you know that you have been gone for two years!"

"Not my fault, it's yours." She marched back down the stairs and looked him in the eyes. He looked away. "You know, the fights we get into, none of them are my fault, they're always YOURS!"

"What ever you psychotic freak! You do bad things and I call you out on them."

"You blow up over nothing all the time! You have to calm down sometime!"

He pointed his finger at her. "You calm down, you're shouting!"

"FUCK! You're shouting too!"

He lowered his tone a bit and started out condescendingly, "Kushina, let's act like adults now. We are both old enough to not play the blame game, isn't that right freckle face?" She wrestled him to the ground.

"You. Are going to pay for that." He blocked the punch coming towards his face. He tried punching her in the chest but accidentally landed somewhere else. They both looked at each other and froze. Both of them unmoving. She looked down at the hand grabbing one of her boobs. She looked back at him. "HENTAI!"

"No, no I didn't mean to!" He grabbed the sides of his head, "Sorry?"

"Good night Minato!"

"Good night Kushina!"

They both took u-turns and looked at one another, again. "Do you really mean 'good' night?"

"Depends, do you?" Kushina walked down towards him. "Maybe I do. Well it's just I didn't know you'd actually say it."

"It is our thing though." He smiled sheepishly, she looked at him seriously.

"Why didn't you stop me from leaving? When I left everything got so hard."

"Well what did you want me to say, 'baby don't walk away?'" He made a bitter face.

"It's the thought that counted, you should have stopped me it really hurt, not to get all mushy but, I thought you didn't care about me."

"I do care about you, I knew you would come back, and without warning you did. To tell you the truth, you're the most important person in my life." He smiled at her; he didn't look the same either now that they were both staring at each other. He was now about 5'9, his hair longer, and he didn't look like a little boy anymore.

She met his eyes again. "I-I… don't know if I can forgive you?"

He frowned. "I didn't expect you to."

"Minato, you made me feel really bad about myself, look at this." She pulled up her sleeve to show razor marks on her arm. "I thought maybe I wasn't pretty enough for you, so I tried to change the skin new, make it pretty, the way you would like it." He closed his eyes harshly and touched her arm.

"Kushina, you are unbelievable." He rubbed his forehead.

"No, I really did cut it."

"That's not what I meant. You are seriously the stupidest person I have ever met." Her eyes filled with rage. She started walking up to the attic.

"Don't ever talk to me again, and this time I mean it, keep your narrow-minded opinions to yourself. Got it, and another thing stop staring at me, I can feel your face boring holes into me." She turned around. "Just let me go, you'll be fine without me, whenever I run away you manage. I'm the problem, you need to forget me." She walked slowly into the attic, her voice sounded weird because she was trying to keep her voice monotone, but it was too much of an emotional statement.

Minato lay on his bed staring at the walls, creeping in and out of dreamland. 'She keeps coming back into my life, my heart was never full to begin with but, is it possible for her to break it evens more? Look at all of the stuff she has done to me? I just want to talk to her. Maybe this time she won't come back.'

Kushina lay on the floor. 'Our relationship is dying, my hands shook too many good byes, and they don't seem to matter anymore. I want his friendship more than anything in the world; I missed his laugh, his smile and everything. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to try this time; I'm ready for us to be us again. We'll always be.'

_________________________________________________________________________________

Uhh… I don't know if I like this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	11. Mercy

_It's the way you always left me going down,_

_In a sea of painted whispers,_

_Coming down._

_I'm so tired, yet I'm so wired._

_It's not enough to pray for mercy I tried it._

Kushina woke up from her night, which wasn't pleasant. She spent most of the night tossing and turning, maybe it was the bed bugs? Not likely however, and she knew it too.

She thought about the ass hole sleeping right under her. 'I wonder if it makes him feel like a man, making me upset. He treats me so badly, I can't even get over it, and it's somewhat pathetic. Has he ever considered my feelings? No. Something inside me just wants to take katana and pierce it through his heart. If I did that though, his eyes would still be open and his eyes would always be looking at me, making my skin crawl. Yep that was all I needed, nightmares of some ass hole who liked to see me in pain. I needed a new idea to make things better or break things off for an eternity.'

Kushina sat up in bed and rubbed her temples. Being at this house brought back so many memories; it felt like she never left.

*knock knock*

When the door opened to the Uchiha mansion, a small boy about four answered the door. He was wide-eyed and curious, who was this new little boy?

"Itachi." She heard Mikoto's voice, it was unmistakable. "Itachi?"

Mikoto walked towards the door smiling. "Hello Kushina, heard about your little scrap yesterday. Are you ok?" She was concerned. Kushina couldn't believe her eyes, Mikoto had finally grown up. She shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. Who's this?"

Mikoto bit her lip. "Uhh, he's my son." She smiled sheepishly.

"What?" It was all coming back to her. That night, Mikoto probably made up with Fugaku and she probably forgot about the contraceptive tea. It was only her second time. "He's cute."

Kushina looked at the still wide-eyed boy. He was drawn to her, she was captivating to him. He had an almost sixth sense; he knew she would play an important role. All great and good people Itachi was drawn to.

Kushina stared the boy down, she noticed his aura was so pure, even for a child it was a clean color. But she also noted it was white in some places, this child was going to die a premature death, she was sure the small boy knew too. Her lips were sealed; she didn't want to break anyone's heart, though it was already cracking hers. She gave him a sad smile and went into the house.

They caught up and had few laughs with their tea. Kushina felt someone grope the back of her, she looked behind the place she was sitting and saw Fugaku.

"It has been way too long Kushina." She stood up and hugged him. One of the things she missed the most when she was away were their talks and theories on everything.

"My goodness, I missed you so much." They let go and he sat down beside her facing Mikoto and Itachi.

"This child here is going to be something. A prodigy." He smiled at his son.

"Oh stop bragging, he just turned 4."

"He definitely got the best of both of you, he is… no words to describe, wow I sound like a… never mind, I need to start acting like a lady." She laughed and so did they.

"So, Kushina. Been on any missions worth telling us about?" She thought about it.

"Well there was this one mission; I had to kidnap an S-class ninja, by myself. They thought I could handle it, which I could surprisingly. Any way, I tied him up to a tree when I captured him and he thought I was trying to have his way with him." Everyone laughed, well except for Itachi.

"Do you know what he said to me? He looks at me and says, 'I've never been so happy in my entire life.'" She sighed shaking her head at the memory. At the time she was slightly horrified, now it was even more hilarious.

"Missions, that reminds me. Did you know tomorrow Minato is going on one with his team?" She put down her tea.

"Rin is still recovering though, isn't that a bad idea considering she's the only med and in a weakened state?"

"I don't really know. I think they can handle it. Did you know that Kakashi kid is a Jounin now?"

She looked at him. "Kaka-chan is a Jounin now? Wow, I always knew he had it in him, but…"

* * *

**3 Days later**

Kushina was still worried about Rin; she hoped she didn't get hurt during her mission. She saw three people approaching the entrance gates, they all looked like they were at a funeral, she didn't know that this was in literal sense.

The ANBU let them through. Something was missing, no someone. "Hey, where's Obito?" Rin locked eyes with her and it told her everything.

She didn't need details, nor did she want them. She knew he was dead, and she could feel the chakra difference in Kakashi.

The four of them stood around looking at the ground. No one muttered a word. "Hey, I'll walk you both home, Minato, you should hand in the report. I need to talk to these two." They all parted their separate ways without complaint.

"We're staying at his house tonight. Both his parents are out of town." Normally Kushina wouldn't let people of the opposite sexes sleep in the same house together with out supervision, but under the circumstance, this deemed appropriate. Besides, who was she to tell them that?

They still walked in silence as they walked through the Uchiha compound. Across from the mansion, was Obito's house. They were now on the porch.

Kushina took a deep breath. "You guys are holding up okay now, right?" They nodded a smidge. "You know what, I better check up on Minato. Bye." Kushina walked away and they stepped inside using the key they had.

Rin lay against the wall and started to slump. She was looking at nothing, then closed her eyes tightly pained. "Why, why did you tell me that, "she asked bitterly. "You told me he loved me, right after he died? Now I feel horrible because… because, I want you." Her sobs were echoing throughout the room.

He looked away. "How many times do I have to say it? I deserted you; I can never return your feelings. Don't you understand that?"

Her eyes were red and stared searchingly at his face. "No, I don't understand it. It's not true!"

"I've tried to be nice to you, I've known your feelings but you annoy me. I don't love you. Want to know why, because I am such an awful person that I can't. Give up."

Rin stood up and pushed him against the wall. "You are not a bad person. Can't you please open up to me? I don't want you to keep shutting me out. Please." The last word was a hoarse whisper. She laid her head on his chest, his eyes widened "I think I love you, I guess I just want you to try to return it."

Kakashi stood there awkwardly while Rin clung to his chest and cried. His arms stayed limp at his sides, he felt surprisingly happy for such a sorrowful moment. She met eyes with him. "I don't know what I'm really doing, but-" Her lips planted on his. His eyes were still open, still being shocked he just stood in the same spot while the heat of her engulfed him. She pulled away and looked to the side of him.

She wiped her eyes. "That was stupid, I shouldn't have done that." She turned around and started walking upstairs. "I'm going to take a bath."

"I'll take one after you." She turned around and nodded. This was awkward. Maybe, he thought, maybe I am opening my heart up.

* * *

Kushina sipped her sake and sighed. Her eyes closed and she leaned her chair back. "I think we need to go buy more, we're almost out." They weren't on great terms but they were at least civil.

"I agree, I really don't feel like getting it though, I'm exhausted." The mission wore him out mentally and physically. Minato hadn't slept in days.

She opened her groggy eyes. "I'll get it then." She stood up and made a grab for her shoes. He looked at her.

"Ugh, now I have to go with you." He started standing up.

"Why would you have to go with me? I can do it myself."

He limped towards her and got a little too close. "No, I have to go. Someone might steal you." She laughed; he never had a very good tolerance for alcohol that's for sure.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get stolen." He nodded at her, looking down at the seemingly moving floor.

Meanwhile at a local open bar Orochimaru shook his head in distaste. "Hokage-sama, I think it would be prudent to pick me over the brat."

Sarutobi thought about this also. He had just forgiven him for driving out one of his favorite young woman, but besides it being his dream, he also had the credentials and drive to be it. "Nonsense. This is going to be a tough decision and I don't play favorites."

Orochimaru hissed. "Fine if you are going to be biased, then maybe-"

Their thoughts were cut short when they saw a young man run into a trashcan. "Who put that there?" Clearly embarrassed Kushina still stifled a laugh. Orochimaru stared at his Sensei.

"You are trying to decide over me and," He pointed at Minato yelling at random people for putting trash cans where he might bump into them, "that!"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Maybe I do have a lot of considering to do. If only Tsunade were still here, she was going to be my successor." He sighed and Orochimaru pointed at him.

"You were going to pick that… woman over me!" He only smiled.

"Oh, come now, we all know you're just mad because you're in love with her, and she doesn't feel the same. You need to move on now."

"I'm taking my leave now. Tell me when you pick someone worth the job." He walked off in a huff. The Hokage's eyes traveled down to the 'problem' hanging on his friend. He watched as Kushina bought two more bottles of alcohol.

"Is one all for me!" She stared at him exasperatedly.

"Why would I give you an entire bottle, especially at your state right now?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Because I'm cute." Her hand smacked her in the forehead trying to keep from killing him and laughing.

"We're going home," She tugged on his arm. "Now." She dragged him along a block as he muttered about things that made absolutely no sense. As time wore on, he seemed to get more and more delirious. Finally home she pushed him on the couch.

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm so glad we're friends again. I REALLY missed you. Sorry about yesterday to, I was just all mad and you like were mad at me. Then I hit you, did I hurt you?" He looked worried and if she weren't a little messed up herself, she probably would have smacked him.

"No, you didn't." But the truth was he had hurt her. It cut so deep; it even hurt now while he was apologizing. She drained the rest of her glass of sake. "What did you miss about me?"

"I missed your hair." She cocked her eyebrow at him. "No I literally missed it, it grew so long and I didn't get to see it, so I missed it." She chuckled.

"Anything else you miss?" She asked while pouring another glass for herself. She drained it and scrunched her face up at the taste and not chasing it down with the tea. "Besides my hair?"

"I missed saying good night to you; I slept in your bed all the time. Then it didn't smell like you anymore. That made me miss you more." He was being so sweet for once. She had heard that he was kind but that wasn't her Minato.

"Did you miss me?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I missed you." Kushina was sleepy and drunk now. It didn't take long for the sake to kick in after her last glass. "Can I just sleep here?" She asked yawning.

He stared at the redhead. "Yeah, you can." She nodded spreading her legs out over his, she was warm. "Good night Kushina." She just nodded and dozed off into a deep slumber. He was tired too but somehow couldn't manage to sleep.

He watched her sleeping figure. Her chest rising and falling so serenely. She was beautiful. He leaned closer to her face and kissed her forehead. He went back up and stared at her again. "I missed you more than words can describe Kushina."

* * *

"Rin?" Kakashi opened the door to her room. She opened her eyes groggily. It was pitch black in Obito's room. Kakashi was staying in the guest room.

"Rin, can I sleep in here tonight?" She nodded groggily not getting the message. He kept thinking about Obito's eyeless sockets and him smiling at him. He went into Obito's closet and got out a blanket. He made a bed on the floor. He reached for her hand and held it. Their lives as they knew it just changed at that moment.


	12. HeroHeroine

Need feedback, not sure if I like this chapter.

* * *

I opened my eyes and let the harsh sunlight burn them. My head hurt and there was an ache all over my entire body. I rubbed my forehead and looked down to see what the weight was on my chest. Minato.

A threw my head back down in frustration. 'Are we made up now? Ah… who cares.' I looked back at the weight, it was drooling on me.

"Hey… Wake up." I tried to say it as softly as possible but the drool was looking at me. "N-Namikaze wake up…" Maybe he's dead? No, he's warm, and obviously able to use his salivary glands. I scratched my head in annoyance… I. Want. A. SHOWER.

Looking towards the sink I drew out the water with my chakra. I molded it into a large tear drop and let it loose on his drooling face.

"Ow!" I smirked.

"Did that hurt?' I couldn't help but laugh.

"No… I just have a headache."

"Oh boo hoo. Up, up up. I need a shower." I started bounce on the couch still lying down. His head got the message when it finally rose three feet in the are and smacked back down onto my stomach.

"Alright… Alright. Getting up, I'm at least trying to anyway." He was stumbling and it did not look pretty.

"I can help you there."

"How?"

"I learned a little medical training, especially to kill hangovers." I signaled him to come over to me, which was not an easy feat. I positioned my hands on his arms. I pulled up his shirt sleeves and my arms began to grow green. I focused on the drug in his blood stream and got pits and pieces of it out. I sent the gloop flying to the sink.

"This might seem weird but… bare with me." I put my hands on his chest and did the same. I felt the alcohol I drew come from his skin pores like sweet. The heat from the healing was also making the process easier to draw it since the pores puckered up better. I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach to try to get as much alcohol from the blood stream as possible… Minato looked in pain. I sent the remains to the sink.

"Does your head still hurt?" He dared to look into my eyes.

"Just a little." He bent down so his head was close to mine. I placed my slender fingers on his head and began to massage. He made a face. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just doing a chiropractor technique. Relieving stress that can cause even more of a head ache and drawing a little alcohol from your head. "I'm done, now I can shower…YES!" I ran up stairs.

* * *

I sat on the couch feeling so much better it should have been illegal. I wonder where she learned all of this, she's gotten so strong.

But my mind kept wandering to how nice of her it was to put herself in an awkward position just so I could feel better. If she's so good to people, why is she bad to herself. I know that's the reason she wears long sleeves now.

I don't want to watch her mutilate herself so she can 'become a new person.' I sat for awhile and a thought came to me. What if she's doing those things to herself inside the bathroom right now.

* * *

She locked the door behind her and grabbed her 'happy' bag as the water was running. The bag had painkillers, razors, knives, cigarettes, and small bottles of hallucinating concoctions she made herself.

Kushina conveniently found a syringe and loaded it with one of the jars of God knows what. With her sleeve up she found a razor scar and stuck the syringe in. The feeling was like glue invading her insides, it made her relax and forget the weak Kushina Uzumaki.

Her shaking fingers reached for the razor blade, it accidentally cut her. She sucked the wound dry , then slashed at her arm. It bit hard and shook her arm from the pain, unintentionally spreading blood-droplets all over the bath room. She again made another line, this time keeping her hand still. The blood coated her arm and stung. This is what made her feel alive, and soon the pain would sub-side and she would become invincible.

Invincibility was here now, she felt no pain. Kushina grabbed the razor and slashed deeper into her arm. She was mesmerized as the blood dripping from her arm pooled on the floor. The kunoichi laid down not realizing she was bathing in her own blood.

_Twist, turn, burn it's gone._

_Think, love, it won't be long._

_You'll soon be in a dream, a dream._

_Your worries will recede, recede._

_Twist, turn, it goes in the air._

_Problems baby we have our share. _

_Mind is fading, time is fading._

_No debating, no frustrating._

_You'll soon be in a dream, a dream._

_Your happiness will succeed, succeed_

_Your wishes are a guarantee _

_So sleep, sleep and dream. _

_Twist turn for so long._

_Think of me when I'm gone._

Kushina, sung her of song of woeful nostalgia and became unconscious.

_

* * *

_

She's been in there for an hour, why does this always happen in the bathroom? "Kushina?" He knocked many times. "Kushina!"

He fiddled with the door but it was locked. He shook his head not believing he was doing this and kicked in the door. He saw a pool of blood on the floor.

"Kushina, what the hell is on the floor!"

"I-It's uhhh…. I had an accident." She replied dully. She was sitting on the shower floor without any clothes.

"Really Kushina, what kind of accident?"

Shit, she thought. She was in trouble. "A…. what is it called? A-a period accident! Kami-sama can't I be a woman without you worrying?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I dunno… " He couldn't really see what was going on in there but he concluded it was probably nothing. His eyes traveled to a little black bag with a red stripe on it.

"Alright Kushina, keep on showering." She didn't respond. However Minato grabbed the bag. He ran up stairs into the attic, knowing Kushina wasn't going to look for him in there if she were to come out.

The little black bag was already unzipped, he took a look inside and dumped out the contents. Some of the items he didn't recognize, but each small vile smelled awful. He pocketed them and safely returned her bag to the bathroom, leaving two of the vials in the bag, so she wouldn't notice.

The shower room still looked like it had no life in it. He looked around nervously. "I'm going to get fresh… air ok?" She grunted in response.

He couldn't let Tsunade see this but he knew someone else that could identify it. Within seconds, thanks to his flying thunder God jutsu, he was teleported in the Yamanaka flower shop.

It was a quaint little shop, but by far the best one in the village. "Inoichi!" After a couple of crashing sounds he came out with soil all over his hands.

"Something the matter, you don't look to well."

He stammered and smacked himself on the head. "No time for chatting, sorry just… please tell me what's in this!" Minato hurriedly handed the container to Inoichi.

He examined it. He looked up at me superiorly and said, "Come on, even you should know what this is. It's main ingredient is a flower which gave me the biggest clue. This poppy-seed mixture could be anything from being a natural oil for your hair or heroin."

"What! Heroin?"

"By the way Minato, where did you get this, it's mixed very well. They obviously knew what they were doing." He started to laugh.

Minato's fist clenched Inoichi's shirt and brought him close. "Listen to me. You are not to tell anyone about this… If you do. It will be your death, understand?" Inoichi farsightedly nodded.

Minato turned away to leave.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her hand on her forehead as she watched the sunset sitting on the dock. "Hime-chan."

She gave her teammate a sharp look."Get your act together. If you want to go to the top, you better start wanting it for the right reasons."

He sat next to her. "What ever do you mean," he feigned innocence.

"You're fake…" They sat in a moment of silence, a very long moment. "I- never mind…. What happened to us?" She looked into his deceptive eyes, it felt like they were worlds apart.

"What us, didn't you make it very clear there wasn't an us?" Her breath hitched a little at his tone.

"Look, at the moment… Dan just died… That was years ago. "

He looked at the beautiful blonde. "Seven years to be exact. They say seven is the most magical number."

He fingered her hair and she relaxed. She closed her eyes. "Sorry my thoughts weren't clear then, but they are now. You're not going to hurt me too? Can you promise?" Her eyes opened and pierced his.

"I'll never hurt you, hime" He kissed her forehead and they gazed out at the sunset.

Twenty feet away a certain spiky-haired hermit's heart was breaking. His eyes were glued to the screen that was Tsunade and Orochimaru.

Jiraiya walked away from the scene. So this is how it felt. Having the one you love not return it to you, even worse she gives her love to your best friend.

He looked at the empty streets, like his heart, I'm a poet God damn it, so empty, no room- Minato! I'm still loved after all, he thought.

Minato saw his teacher and jogged over to him. "Sensei, I need your help."

Jiraiya smiled. "And what can this sexy, single, woman magnet do for you?"

* * *

I sat on the counter chewing on her thumb nail. Someone took my favorite one, my favorite vile that is. The kitchen was a mess from me rummaging through it. The only thing I keep thinking about is getting this mysterious thing off my thumb.

The front door flew open and my head shot up. Oh no, I'm in trouble, I can't let him see me like this. I tried to get down but the floor was farther down than I thought and fell. "Ahh…hhh."

I needed a quick pick-me up, I was starting to wear off. "Minato-san… I'm going to sleep on the floor if that's alright. It's not like you actually like me."

He came marching toward me, I pouted. "Ugh! KUSHINA!" He was mad, it was funny. I smiled, I forgot why though. Everything is going fuzzy fuzz. It's like waves are washing over me every time I breathe. The room went black and white and finally stayed black.

* * *

Sarutobi, for once sat at his desk mulling over paper work. The only thought that came to mind was who to pick.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in." And she came in. Her long pig-tails shook with her head as she took off her hat.

"I think I'm getting to him." She started tapping her foot angrily. "Look, I feel like a bad guy, I don't want to hurt him anymore than anyone else has. The only reason I'm doing this is so you can pay me and I can leave." She sat in front of her Sensei. "Why does it have to be him?"

"Tsunade, you already agreed, and think of all the good this would do the village, don't be selfish."

"I don't think I'm being selfish, however a promise is a promise."

He sat back in his chair and relaxed a little bit. "Wait Sensei," her face loomed in a shadow, "What about Jiraiya?" She bit her lip.

"What about Jiraiya, it's not like you to worry about people's feelings?"

That was cold, she could handle it though. "Yeah, manipulating is what you trained me best at Sensei."

His face fell and he put down his pipe. "I think it would be best if you leave." And glared at her.

"Can't wait." She left the office in a huff. The stairs outside were steep, slick, and she was not in the right mind to be walking down them in heels.

"Whoah!" She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall. Anytime now, she opened them and saw a pervy face smiling down at her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smirk.

"Thanks." He looked through her.

"You don't have to lie to me. I've heard everything just now." He locked eyes with her. "I'm selfish too. I'm selfish because I'm stealing every glance as possible from you. I'm making the whole deal difficult for you."

Tsunade looked down still in his arms. "I didn't want to lie to you. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but now I have an opportunity to get away."

Jiraiya exhaled slowly and put his forehead against hers. "What if I don't want you to go away?" He whispered. "I want us to stay together forever."

She gasped. "How can I be so sure I'm not going to end up like those other disposable girls you have. I am I going to be another girl on your list, I'm not going to matter am I!"

She glared at him. "Put me down, Now." She squirmed but he held on tight, she tried to punch but she just couldn't. "PLEASE!" She was panting hard and he let her go. Slowly backing away she said, "If I really mattered you wouldn't have let me go, you of all people should know that." Tsunade stomped her feet in frustration. And gave him one last glare before turning away.

"No, because I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do, not like everyone else is doing to you." He walked away and left her standing in her anger.

"I vowed to never love another man, and I don't. So why do I feel this way?" She stomped away to her house.

Tsunade walked into her house door only to find the man who made her so mad. "What are you doing in my house?"

He rose out of his seat and approached her. "I wanted to see you."

She leaned on her door arms crossed. "Like I've never heard that one before."

Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care if you believe me, as long as I can hold you like this-" he moved his arms to her waist-"and appriciate you for how strong you are."

She nuzzled her head into his chest. He was warm and comforting, he was her shield that protected her from everything. She had to ask herself why she kept leaving her shield when she needed it so much. Was it because other shields couldn't protect her, was it because she wasn't suppose to have this shield? No, it was because she loved her shield so much she didn't want her shield to suffer with her.

"You're strong but I need a shield, that's you." She looked up.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." And then they kissed.


End file.
